


Family Practice

by caleyedoscope



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into the life of med students cum doctors cum parents, Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho feat. wingmen Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, and (eventually) their children. Implant mpreg.</p><p>Drabbles not written in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen several “implant” mpregs floating around in various places, but I wanted to write my own. I’m aware that I’m not the first person to think of this, and I’m not pretending to be.
> 
> (Please don’t ask me to explain the technicalities of this. There are none. It’s mpreg, the end.)
> 
> Written over the course of 2014 as a part of my New Year's Resolution to write a drabble a day. Originally posted [in this tag](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20mpreg) on my LJ.

**Test**

The sound of pen against paper is the first thing Kim Jaejoong hears. The second is Yunho’s irritated huff.

“ _Darling_ —“

“Not now, Jaejoong.”

“It’s kind of important.”

“Graduating med school is kind of important. I love you, but I have to pass this final. We _both_ have to pass. Unless someone’s died, please hang up the phone.”

“Jung Yunho!” 

They have all manner of phrases between them, codes they’ve developed when they had both interned at the same hospital (and will both be subsequently joining as residents, provided they pass these exams,) that have allowed them to carry on a relationship without the stress of their schedule getting in the way. This is not one of those situations. 

“What is it, Kim Jaejoong?”

“I’m pregnant,” Jaejoong blurts, “please get over here so I can stop freaking out.” 

There’s a clatter, a bang, and then the line goes dead. A sure sign Yunho is running out of his apartment, and Jaejoong sets his cell phone down, hands still shaking.

They’d talked about it, a little. They had to in order to plan this far ahead, to be able to safely have a family of their own. Neither of them had exactly proposed yet, but there was a sort of mutual agreement they’d eventually get married. “Do you want me to start the treatment or do you want to do it?” Yunho had asked him one night, after they’d just consumed four bowls of jjajangmyeon and watched a particularly sad episode of a period drama. Jaejoong had responded, without even thinking about it, “I will.” 

The treatment for males to become fertile is still quite experimental. There were several steps involved and a lot of drugs and even more risks. They had both decided to be tested for the procedure, and Jaejoong had been the most compatible (the doctor had said he was the most compatible male he’d tested _ever_.) So Jaejoong had started taking pills right away and had the operation last summer to implant a synthetic womb into his body. Technically, pregnancy shouldn’t have been possible just yet, but as a doctor (almost) himself, Jaejoong knows there are exceptions to every rule. He vaguely remembers a clause in all of the many papers he’d signed that stated: due to his unusual compatibility with the drug, it was possible he’d be able to get pregnant very early on in the treatment. The implant is designed not to accept pregnancy unless the body is fully capable of dealing with it, so Jaejoong isn’t worried about that, per say.

He’s worried because he’s going to be a resident. He wasn’t supposed to be pregnant until after he’d established himself and he could take some time off and not upset any of his employers. He’s afraid that everything he’s worked so hard to build—a relationship, a job, a _family_ —will fall apart because they’re not ready for it.

There’s the sound of a key in the lock of his apartment and he’s on his feet in a second, barreling straight into Yunho and finally feeling his anxiety wash away as he breathes in Yunho’s cologne and grips him tight.

“ _Jaejoong_.”

Apparently, Yunho wants a kiss; Jaejoong decides he can oblige. But he’s crying so it’s a little awkward. “Jaejoong, are you sure?”

It’s hard to call it anything else. His stomach’s been hurting the past couple days, he’s been much more tired and he had _twice_ the amount of jiggae he usually does for dinner. Also there’s the ten official tests he’d taken strewn across the bathroom floor. “Ten?” Yunho teases, and he’s laughing. He’s so handsome when he smiles, Jaejoong can’t even be upset. 

“We weren’t planning for this.”

“You _can’t_ plan for this, Kim Jaejoong. We both knew the risks of it happening sooner than we wanted. Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.”

“Easy for you to say. This is not your career on the line.”

“Don’t be an idiot. You’re the _first man_ from our hospital to get pregnant. You think they won’t want you working there?”

Jaejoong hadn’t considered that.

“It will be fine. We can move in together, finally, and get married and take care of a baby and—“

Jaejoong knows from experience the only way to shut him up is with another kiss. “Okay. You better buy me a fucking gorgeous ring.”

Yunho dips in for another kiss. “As many as you want,” he promises, “once I’m rich.”

Another tear or two might slide out from behind Jaejoong’s guard, but he doesn’t bother with them. He’s far to happy to care about his composure at this point.

They both are.

 

**Education**

Jaejoong wakes up to something warm on his cheek, a hand resting on his swelling belly a moment before coming up to pat his hair. He turns towards the warmth without opening his eyes, smiling as he feels Yunho’s arms come around him, and his breath fluff the hair on the crown of Jaejoong’s head. “Hi,” he murmurs into Yunho’s collarbone.

“Hey.”

There’s a little shake to his voice, and Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck. “Bad shift?”

Yunho nods.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong murmurs, kissing his cheek, “want to talk about it?”

“Not yet,” Yunho admits, “just want to be with you. Both of you.”

“‘Kay.”

He doesn’t cry, probably having already done that at the hospital after the surgery or rescue or whatever it was that has him so upset. Someone had died, at the very least, and when Yunho finally admits to it being a little girl, Jaejoong winces in sympathy and holds him tighter. 

Little girls are a sensitive subject, especially now that they’re expecting one of their own.

“She was just riding her bike, obeying the traffic laws…some drunk slammed into her out of nowhere, broke her legs and crushed her ribs, one lung collapsed and—and her…”

“Oh, Yunho.”

“The driver didn’t even get a scratch, but she died. She wasn’t doing anything wrong and she died. And you know why? Because he called 119 too fucking late. If he had just been two minutes quicker calling an ambulance _I could have saved her_.”

He still doesn’t cry but Jaejoong can feel the tremor of his hands and the wobble in his voice. He pushes his face forward to press against the skin of Yunho’s cheek. Jaejoong knows where this is heading, but he gives Yunho another few moments to collect himself before saying, “You will not be forbidding our daughter from bike riding.”

Yunho is silent for a moment, his hand trailing down Jaejoong’s back, “I know. I know I can’t, but I just—I want. She’s so special. She’s—she’s a miracle. I want to protect that.”

So does Jaejoong. It’s not as if he doesn’t share the same sentiments, but he’s never been quite as protective as Yunho and they both know it. “We’ll teach her really well. So, so well. It’ll be fine, Yunho. Everything will be fine.”

“It’ll be fine,” Yunho whispers, as if to convince himself.

“Perfect,” Jaejoong promises, “we’ll teach her to read and write before she even goes to kindergarten so she can beat all the other kids. We’ll teach her to be extra careful on her bike and even more careful when she’s in her car. We’ll argue about cell phone usage and curfews and you can try and scare all her boyfriends away. Alright?”

“No boyfriends,” Yunho growls.

“If she’s anything like me, she’ll have _lots_ of boyfriends.”

“Fuck, I hope she’s a lesbian.”

“I had lots of girlfriends, too. I even had a girlfriend in kindergarten.”

“Please stop reminding me.”

The banter helps, Jaejoong knows. Both of them are extremely eager for their stints in the hospital to be over. They like learning a lot, they like saving lives, but the stress gets to them. The ER has never been a dream for either of them. What they want is to open their own practice. Yunho’s only every wanted to be a pediatrician, and Jaejoong, after a small stint of wanting to be a gynecologist (before realizing that realistically, it’s a rather outdated focus for a man,) decided he could have a regular practice and be just fine. 

The Jung Family Practice.

“Dinner?” Yunho offers, “we haven’t had a date in awhile.”

“Sure,” Jaejoong agrees, and swings upright. “Lemme just go throw up first. Our daughter has decided she no longer likes the pizza I had earlier.”

 

**Pain**

Yunho rarely pages Jaejoong at the hospital, intent on proving to the Chief of Staff they can indeed keep their relationship from affecting their work environment. So when Jaejoong’s pager goes off and it’s Yunho’s number, and even though Jaejoong’s about lay down and take a nap between rounds, Jaejoong walks down to the ER as fast as his very pregnant body will allow. 

Because Yunho’s page can only mean _emergency, please help._

For the most part, Yunho works with children, so he usually only pages when he has an adult patient he can’t diagnose. “What is it?” Jaejoong asks, reaching for the file before he even comes to a stop.

“Pregnant male,” Yunho responds, and _oh_. Good thing Jaejoong came. Yunho’s hand falls onto the small of of his back a moment, “Are you feeling okay? I know you were going to try and nap.”

“I’m fine,” Jaejoong assures him, though he has to admit Yunho’s support feels nice and he leans into his fiancé’s shoulder a moment before pulling away to glance down at the file. “Talk to me.”

“Kim Junsu, pregnant, fell down the stairs. Baby isn’t kicking anymore, and I did an exam but—you know this isn’t my speciality. Still waiting for test results to come back but I think—I don’t know if the baby is still alive and I think it might be better coming from you either way. His husband’s on the way.”

Jaejoong feels his heart crack, because he can’t imagine losing their own precious baby. A hand trails over Jaejoong’s stomach lightly, and Jaejoong allows Yunho that moment, for them to both swallow down their personal emotions. “I’ve got this,” he whispers, patting Yunho’s cheek. “Watch out for the husband?”

Scanning the papers one last time, Jaejoong walks inside, greeting Kim Junsu with a smile. He seems to be trying not to break down into tears. Jaejoong can’t blame him at all.

“I don’t know what happened,” he whispers, as Jaejoong listens to his heart and double checks Yunho’s preliminary exam. “The kid from next door left his skateboard on the apartment stairs and I thought I stepped over it but the next thing I knew I was falling and I cracked my head and—I _know_ I stepped over it.“

“It’s okay,” Jaejoong soothes, “don’t worry about the how so much, just yet. You probably did step over it and just lost your balance. It doesn’t do to beat yourself up over it.” Easier said than done, Jaejoong knows, but he has to say it, even if Kim Junsu won’t hear it. 

He isn’t far along, and Jaejoong really hopes for the best, but there are so many bruises on Junsu’s body, still blooming as they settle into his skin, Jaejoong’s pretty sure he knows the result of this ultrasound before he even starts it.

“You’re sweet to try and make me feel better,” Junsu says, “but I know a second doctor isn’t a good thing. Especially a pregnant second doctor.”

Jaejoong waits until he’s _absolutely positive_ before he responds. “It’s not a good thing,” he agrees, and sets aside the ultrasound, grips Junsu’s hand hard, even though it’s not allowed. “I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry, Junsu.” By the time he’s cleaned Junsu’s belly of the gel, it’s sunk in and Jaejoong can’t take it anymore, sitting on the bed and rubbing a hand up and down Junsu’s back as he cries.

“Your husband’s coming,” he promises, “He’ll be here soon, it’ll be okay. You’ll survive, Junsu.”

He doesn’t really know what else to say, and so goes quiet, petting Junsu’s head as he sobs. He’s incredibly relieved when the door bangs open and a man that can only be Junsu’s husband flings himself into the room. 

“Yoochun!” Junsu wails, hands outstretched, and that’s all Jaejoong can take, escaping the suffocating emotion in the room by taking refuge in Yunho’s arms.

It’s only for a few moments, but enough for him to get back his composure and he steps away, taking a deep breath. 

“Test results are back,” Yunho says, “the implant’s still intact. He wasn’t far enough along for it to be completely misshapen, so that’s good. They can try again.”

Excellent news, as far as Jaejoong is concerned, though he knows it won’t lessen the hurt of losing a child. He can’t imagine it, not at all. “I want to nap,” he says, suddenly feeling exhausted. Junsu needs some time to himself and his husband, after all.

“What a coincidence,” Yunho murmurs, “I happen to have a napping room reserved, just for you.”

“My hero.”

He doesn’t ask Yunho to stay with him, knows he can’t, so Jaejoong savors the attention he gets as Yunho sneaks him extra pillows and tucks the blankets around him. “I’ll see if I can get the both of us off a little early. Chief might let us.”

“Hero,” Jaejoong says again, and smiles as Yunho kisses his cheek, the corner of his mouth. “Come wake me?”

“I will. Thank you for doing that, I know it’s hard. I owe you.”

“You do,” Jaejoong agrees, and lets Yunho kiss him again. “Love you.”

“Love _both_ of you,” Yunho counters, like it’s an argument, “sleep well.”

“Mm.”

There’s a fan blocking out some of the noise in the corridors and announcements being made almost constantly. But Jaejoong’s so exhausted, as soon as Yunho shuts off the lights and closes the door behind him, it’s only moments before he’s fast asleep.

 

**Birth**

Yunho is sleeping soundly, dreaming of beaches and Jaejoong and fruity alcoholic drinks, when he’s shoved awake. “Yunho!”

“Mm.”

“Yunho, wake up!”

It’s Jaejoong, Yunho thinks vaguely, and they’re in bed, together; they had rare night off. Yes. This had better be important. 

He cracks an eye open, adjusting to the light that immediately floods his vision. “What?” He hopes he doesn’t sound as irritated as he feels. Jaejoong will skewer him. 

“Yunho, look at me.”

He thinks he is looking. Jaejoong. His husband, the light of his life, who is pregnant. What is he missing? “What is it, love?”

“Hospital. Hospital, now, you obtuse idiot.”

Yunho blinks. He is not obtuse. He’s groggy, and would very much like to go back to—oh. Jaejoong’s gripping his arm hard enough to break and he’s breathing heavy, teeth biting into his lip and _oh_. “Shit,” Yunho gasps, throwing the covers off himself, “shit, Jaejoong, oh my God.”

“Just. Stop swearing. Help me up.”

It’s early. They’re both thinking it, can’t help but think it, but they mutually decide to stay silent. It’s not _too_ early, after all, it’s not hopeless. “Easy,” Yunho murmurs, after he’s thrown on pants and a shirt, grabbed Jaejoong’s bag that’s been sitting by the door for a week, now. 

Jaejoong can still walk, albeit slowly, and it takes them awhile to make it through the apartment and into the car. “Don’t you dare speed,” Jaejoong tells him, “we have plenty of time and I do not want to crash and die.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Yunho promises and brings their linked hands to his mouth so he can kiss Jaejoong’s fingers. “Love you.”

Jaejoong pulls out his phone (“texting Changmin that I’m on my way,”) turns on the radio, breathing slowly as he finds a classical station to calm his nerves (and Yunho’s.) The fifteen minute drive feels like an hour, and when they pull up, Changmin’s waiting with a wheelchair and an army of nurses. The Chief of Staff is there too, all smiles, clearly enthused, and it’s very hard to be nervous with so many people supporting them.

Until Jaejoong screams in pain.

It doesn’t take long to prep him for the surgery, not with Yunho there to soothe him, hold his hand, kiss his cheek. Changmin’s so good at what he does, so gentle with Jaejoong, even cracking a joke about toning down the PDA in his OR. 

They can only dull Jaejoong’s pain so much, unable to put him under because it’s dangerous with the hormones he’s been taking. Yunho’s sure his hand will break with how hard Jaejoong is gripping it, or perhaps his heart will break hearing him in so much pain, so he does the only thing he can: pushes down his face mask to kiss Jaejoong’s cheek, tells him how much he loves him, tells how much he cares.

“Thank you,” he whispers, wipes away a tear leaking from the corner of Jaejoong’s eye, “thank you for doing this. For making us important enough to have this together. I love you so much.”

“Silly,” Jaejoong murmurs, and they must have given him a little more pain medication because he’s calmed again, “I’d do anything for you.” 

“You’re the most amazing person I know,” Yunho tells him, and presses a kiss to Jaejoong’s temple as his grips tightens, cradles Jaejoong’s jaw as he sobs. 

“Almost done, hyung,” Changmin’s voice says, “you’re doing so good. Your baby’s so beautiful.”

It’s just to reassure him, because Changmin’s obviously still looking at the baby through the implant, but it makes Jaejoong smile. “Beautiful.”

“She has to be, with us for parents,” Yunho says, and kisses Jaejoong as another jolt of pain sparks up his body and makes him cry out.

“Sorry,” Changmin murmurs, “last one, I promise.”

“Almost there,” Yunho whispers, “you’re so strong, Jaejoong, thank you.”

They don’t speak again until there’s the sharp cry of their baby girl, Jaejoong’s face lighting up in a smile. She’s whisked away by nurses, and Yunho could have followed but he’d made the decision to stay by Jaejoong’s side as they remove the ruined implant. They’ll meet their baby girl _together_.

“Love you,” Yunho murmurs, “Love you so much.”

They still can’t put Jaejoong under, even after they remove the implant and Changmin neatly sews him back together. But he does pass out of his own accord, and Yunho helps to clean the blood from his husband’s skin, moving him delicately to post-op, and waiting. Waiting for him to wake. Waiting for their baby to be brought to them.

It doesn’t take long, Jaejoong’s subconscious clearly eager to be alert, and it’s with relish that he kisses Yunho, happy to rest on pillows and let Yunho tuck a blanket around him. “Where is she?”

“Waiting for you,” Yunho replies. “Thirsty?”

“Mm.”

Yunho’s helping Jaejoong take a few sips of water, when the door slides open and Changmin walks inside, cradling a bundle of pink blankets. Yunho’s heart nearly stops, Jaejoong catching the glass before it spills water all over him. “Hi,” Changmin says, “glad you’re awake.”

“You’re the best,” Yunho tells him, but his eyes are on his daughter, on Jaejoong as he reaches out his arms, and this time neither of them can stop their tears.

“Perfectly healthy,” Changmin says, “and beautiful. Like I said.”

Jaejoong takes their daughter carefully, hand automatically cradling her head, holding her close to his chest. It’s everything Yunho’s dreamt of seeing since he’d started dating Jaejoong (if he’s being honest,) and the real thing is so unbelievably surreal he just stares for a minute, as Jaejoong coos, and strokes their daughter’s cheek. But Jaejoong finally realizes he’s just watching and looks up, curiously. “Aren’t you going to come and say hello?” He has a smile on his face, one that means he knows what Yunho is thinking, and Yunho’s body thrums in happiness as he sits back down on the bed and wraps both his arms around husband and baby. 

As Yunho stares down at his perfect daughter, feels Jaejoong rest his head against Yunho’s shoulder, he can’t imagine any moment more precious than this.

 

**Cheese**

Yunho doesn’t notice it at first. He’s busy trying to put a crib together, passing back and forth between the newly painted baby room and the mudroom with his tools. The kitchen is between them both, Jaejoong promising to make dinner and to stay away from nails and hammers and sticks. Normally, Yunho doesn’t worry about Jaejoong in the kitchen, so it takes awhile for him to realize that Jaejoong’s been staring into the fridge for a good fifteen minutes without moving.

“Jaejoong-ah? Is something wrong?”

Yunho’s not entirely sure he can fix a broken refrigerator, but if Jaejoong wants him to, he’s more than willing to try.

“I’m fine.” But Jaejoong says it in his _I’m not fine, I’m just trying to make you think I’m fine_ voice that Yunho knows all to well and he sets his hammer down, glad to be rid of the project for awhile.

He has a billion questions in his mind: “Is is the fridge? Is something spoiled? Do you need to throw up?” But he’s mostly positive that asking them is not a smart idea. So he sidles close and wraps his arms around his fiancé. “Looking for Narnia in our refrigerator?” he asks. It’s a safe question, because they’d just had a marathon of all the old BBC movies with subtitles, and Yunho kisses Jaejoong’s cheek when he smiles.

“Silly.”

“What is it, then?”

“Don’t make fun.”

“I would never.” It’s a terrible lie and they both know it, but thankfully Jaejoong lets it pass.

“I want—I don’t want to make dinner.”

Laughter nearly bubbles up out of Yunho’s mouth, and he has to bite the inside of his cheeks until it passes. “We can order out. You don’t have to make food if you don’t want to, Jaejoong. You know I’ll eat anything.”

“I know but—I just.”

His arms wave at the ingredients in their fridge, kimchi and side dishes neatly packed away. “I don’t want any of this. I want—gooey. Cheese.”

“Okay, we can do gooey.”

“You don’t understand. _I_ don’t understand. I just want cheese. Melty cheese.”

“Pizza? Fried Mozzarella? Cheesy breadsticks? Or fondue?”

“Yes. All of the above, yes. I—yes. I just want my mouth full of warm cheese and I want to chew it and I want it to be stringy.”

_No laughing, no laughing, no laughing._

“Okay. I’ll order all of it.”

He closes the refrigerator door carefully, gathering Jaejoong’s hands and turning him so he can plant a kiss on his lips. “Are you sure? I promised—I promised I wouldn’t be a bitchy pregnant woman. I’m not, right? I’m trying to listen to you and not let my hormones get the best of me.”

“And you’re doing wonderfully” Yunho praises, kissing him again, “but that doesn’t mean you’re not going to have emotions, it doesn’t mean you aren’t going to get cravings. Although I appreciate you not asking for it at three in the morning.”

“I won’t ever.”

Yunho has a sinking feeling Jaejoong might, later on in the pregnancy, and Yunho knows he’ll never be able to say no. But that’s fine. Jaejoong’s giving him a little girl, Jaejoong loves him, and Yunho will do anything for the both of them.

“I adore you,” Jaejoong tells him, and already his smile is coming back and he looks so excited at the prospect of food.

Yunho kisses him. “Get the box of menus. Let’s order you some cheese.”

 

**Healing**

Jaejoong gets to stay longer in the hospital with his little girl than women would with their newborn babies, and it’s only so they can be absolutely positive that he’s healthy. There hadn’t been complications, but Changmin’s thorough and male pregnancy is still new enough for them to worry, just a little.

He’s grateful for it, not caring about the food because Yunho sneaks him decent meals and Changmin turns a blind eye. It’s nice to have a few nights to sleep while the nurses tend to his baby girl. All the rest of the time she’s in his arms or Yunho’s, their friends having been effectively locked out of the hospital. They’d both wanted that, using the excuse for monitoring Jaejoong’s health to give them time to bond before allowing a storm of visitors. 

But that doesn’t stop people from inside the hospital saying hello. Fellow doctors and nurses peaking their heads in quickly. A few of their patients come in too, at least the ones that don’t have contagious diseases, and it’s on his last day at the hospital (as a patient,) that Junsu comes to call.

He’s been visiting regularly, he and his husband nurturing a friendship with Yunho and Jaejoong while they kept their hospital appointments. Junsu thrills Jaejoong, and seeing him bouncing back from his miscarriage is so wonderful.

“Changmin said you had your baby,” Junsu says, and Jaejoong beckons. His little angel is sleeping, but Jaejoong lets Junsu hold her anyway, tactfully not mentioning his misty eyes. “She’s beautiful.”

“We still can’t agree on a name.”

“Seoul’s most perfect couple can’t agree on a baby name?”

“We’re not a perfect couple,” Jaejoong scoffs. 

A few months back, just before Jaejoong’s pregnant stomach got to be a serious size, a magazine had run an article on him and Yunho. The writer had titled the article _Seoul’s Perfect Couple_ , a narrative about the two doctors who fell in love and have a child on the way, who know everything about each other and rarely fight. Most of it had been true, to a certain extent, but they aren’t perfect—no one’s _perfect_ —and at the very least, they argue quite a lot. Jaejoong lives to bicker with Yunho, but only because making up afterwards is just so nice.

He moves over on the bed so Junsu can sit down next to him, handing the baby back over with care.

“How are you feeling?” Jaejoong asks him, “I haven’t seen you here in awhile.”

“Good. Changmin says the implant is almost completely healed. But I don’t think—we’re going to wait awhile, yet. Yoochun’s still—he’s not doing as well as I am. But it’s okay. We’re managing.”

“Whatever you need.”

“I know,” Junsu tells him, and he leans over to stroke the bridge of the little girl’s nose. “I know.”

 

**Other Kind of Craving**

There have been a lot of positive things about Jaejoong’s pregnancy, had some really wonderful life changes because of it (getting engaged and moving in together in a nicer apartment.) Yunho feels like he’s falling in love with Jaejoong all over again, re-learning the ins and outs of the man that stole his heart, in _every_ aspect one might expect. 

Yunho likes to think he isn’t ruled by his dick, that he thinks first with his heart and his mind, but to be perfectly honest, while Jaejoong will always drive him crazy, a pregnant Jaejoong takes away all his self-control, perhaps because quite suddenly Jaejoong doesn’t have any either.

They used to not have sex at work, a strict policy to be sure they didn’t lose their positions as residents, but a few weeks into the pregnancy and it becomes obvious that is no longer going to fly. Even when they have good morning sex before a shift, or shower blow jobs in-between sleep schedules, their breaks at the hospital become sex breaks, and neither of them are ashamed about it.

Even Changmin starts to crack jokes, when they skip out on rounds together or meet at an undisclosed location for “lunch.” 

“I’m glad you don’t mind this craving of mine,” Jaejoong murmurs, as Yunho kisses down his throat in a bathroom, the owner of the room in question currently in surgery. The chief would most likely frown if he knew, but he won’t (because he’s performing the surgery,) and it’s gotten to the point that Yunho and Jaejoong realize no matter what happens, unless they murder someone, the Chief isn’t going to kick them out, because Jaejoong is pregnant and it’s giving the hospital publicity and money and fame.

“I would never mind this craving of yours,” Yunho replies, tugging impatiently on Jaejoong’s scrubs. He’s barely showing, so it’s easy to kiss across his belly affectionately before licking across the skin of his hips and freeing Jaejoong’s cock with his mouth.

It’s weird to have sex smelling like antiseptic and starched linens, but Yunho’s gotten used to it, because it doesn’t take long for the smell of _Jaejoong_ to permeate all of that, to override it and flare Yunho’s nostrils as he breathes it all in, cock sliding in and out of Jaejoong with their legs braced against toilet seats and porcelain sinks, mouths fused together. 

“Love you,” Jaejoong breathes, when they’ve changed their scrubs and he’s had his full of kissing.

Yunho can only ever smile, can only ever lean in for more. “Don’t I know it.”

 

**Suddenly and Rapidly**

They’d stocked up on pregnancy-safe medications, because males getting sick while pregnant, regardless of flu shots, is pretty much guaranteed, due to a bunch of very scientific things that even Jaejoong and Yunho, with all of their medical knowledge, can barely understand. So they thought they’d be ready, when it happened.

They weren’t.

Jaejoong had been in the emergency room, holding the hand of a girl in her twenties as another resident set her broken leg, when suddenly he felt the need to blow his nose. He’d ignored it, for obvious reason, but five minutes later his vision is swimming and he’s coughing and hearing someone in the background yell for Yunho. Some smart, lovely person. 

He sort of remains conscious, aware of hands helping him into a bed, someone sliding an IV into his arm, but he doesn’t relax until he hears Yunho’s voice, his calm timbre murmuring into Jaejoong’s ear and urging him to breathe. Sickness happens suddenly, Jaejoong knows, and rapidly, and even before he’d become pregnant, that’s always how it’d happened with him. So really, this should be no surprise.

When he’s mostly aware of himself again, head pounding and mouth parched, Yunho’s sitting in the chair beside a hospital bed, fast asleep with his head on the sheets, Jaejoong’s hand clutched tight in his own. It hurts to breathe through his mouth (to even open his jaw,) and everything aches so instead of trying to to talk he squeezes Yunho’s hand until he wakes.

“Hey.” Yunho looks about ready to cry. “Scared me for awhile there.”

Jaejoong raises his eyebrows in question, but ends up smiling as Yunho cups his face and thumbs his cheek. “Always have to be so dramatic.”

Jaejoong huffs in protest.

“Yeah, okay.” The hand on his cheek moves to his swollen belly and Yunho pats it affectionately. “She’s fine,” Yunho says, “had hiccups awhile ago and I could see it through the ultrasound. It was really cute.”

Jaejoong knows he’s pouting but he can’t help it.

“You’re cute, too, even when you’re really ill with the flu. Changmin’s in a frenzy. Gonna rip you a new one. He almost punched me for overlooking your well being.”

Jaejoong pets Yunho’s hand. _Poor baby_. 

“Please don’t do that again.”

This time, there are definitely tears in Yunho’s eyes, and Jaejoong lets Yunho climb into the bed and hold him close, because tears are things he doesn’t like to see. 

“I’ll be fine,” Jaejoong finally manages to rasp.

“I know.”

They fall asleep waiting for Changmin to come and check on them.

 

**Promises**

Jaejoong’s already been out of bed three times in one hour to empty his stomach. So it’s with a resigned sigh that he grabs a book and a light and sets up camp in the bathroom. He heaves twice more before Yunho toddles in through the door, rubbing his eyes. “You okay?”

Obviously, Jaejoong is not, but he shoves aside his irritation and manages a weak smile. Yunho’s just worried, after all. “I’ll be fine.”

Their little cabinet has just enough space for the two of them to sit shoulder to shoulder and Jaejoong puts down his science fiction thriller in favor of resting against his fiancé. “You should sleep. You have a long shift tomorrow.” 

“Not as important as making sure you’re okay.”

“You’re so sweet. But you promised me you wouldn’t do this. It’s important at least one of us sticks to the resident schedule.”

“I’d rather stick to you.”

Jaejoong smiles, linking their hands together. He’d foreseen this, despite Yunho’s fervent promises, and he opens his mouth to spout some prepared lines when he feels his stomach twist again and more of his dinner goes into the toilet, Yunho’s gentle hands on his back and shoulders making it that much more bearable. He even wipes Jaejoong’s mouth for him, grabbing Jaejoong’s trembling hands and tugging him close. “Just for tonight,” he whispers, “Just for tonight, let me take care of you. Please?”

For the life of him, Jaejoong can’t say no. 

Yunho can keep his promises tomorrow.

 

**Date Night**

Date night is rare nowadays, much rarer even then before Jaejoong had gotten pregnant, so when Yunho secretly arranges their schedules so they can both have a long night off (their pagers confiscated by Changmin due to Jaejoong’s tendency to overwork himself,) it feels a little like Jaejoong’s birthday has come early.

Still, they don’t do anything too special. No Lotte World for this pregnant darling, Yunho tells him, and Jaejoong laughs, agreeing. They’ll have plenty of time for that when their little girl arrives. 

They decide to to have Italian, and although it’s a little sad that Jaejoong can’t have any wine, Yunho promises to make up for it at the movie theater. It’s some generic action flick that’s probably making someone billions of dollars richer by the second, but it’s perfect for a date, and Jaejoong’s so pleased Yunho chose one of those couple movie theaters that have couches for seats so they can cuddle. It makes for a much more comfortable two hours.

They begin to discreetly kiss half way through the movie—after it becomes apparent the plot line isn’t going to magically mend itself into something more tolerable—when Jaejoong feels it. It’s just a flutter at first, and he shifts his body to will it away, wanting to focus on Yunho’s mouth. But then it happens again, harder, and he pulls away from Yunho with a soft gasp, comprehension dawning.

“What is it?”

He guides Yunho’s hand gently, folding his fingers against the insides of this palm and rests them on his stomach. “She’s _kicking_ ,” he breathes. Yunho’s eye slight up, even in the dark of the theater they have to muffle their delighted laughter against each other lips, tears springing unbidden to their eyes even though it’s a little silly. They knew it was going to happen and still it seems like an unbelievable miracle.

They leave when they can’t contain their happiness any longer, laughter stifled in their wrists as they practically run for the theater door, collapsing in the hallway, a mess of tears and smiles, Yunho’s hand still cradling Jaejoong carefully.

“Is everything alright?” 

It’s a theater employee, looking down at them suspiciously, as if unsure if the laughter is more important or the tears. She looks like she can’t decide if she ought to kick them out.

“We’re fine,” Yunho assures her, and Jaejoong so happy he can’t even be jealous he’s turning on his gentlemanly charm for someone they don’t know. “We were just leaving.”

She looks unconvinced but leaves them be; her blush at Yunho’s attention is actually kind of adorable. Even flattering. Because Jaejoong knows that attention really belongs to him.

“Come on. Let’s go get some late night snacks.”

“Can we get something extra spicy and just not tell Changmin?”

The silence reminds Jaejoong he’d actually kept something from Yunho—namely that too much spice might harm the implant—because he needs _some_ spice, and he bites his tongue a sentence too late. Pregnancy is dulling his usually sharp mind.

“What?” Yunho asks, and his voice is flat.

“Nothing.”

“You’re not supposed to eat spicy things?”

“I can have spice! I promise! Oh, no, don’t call Changmin! I can have spicy food!” Yunho’s dialing, he’s actually dialing Changmin, and Jaejoong begins to panic because Yunho is going to blow it out of proportion and Changmin is going to overreact and he’ll never be allowed to have spicy food ever again. “Please don’t, Yunho."

“Wow, I’m actually kind of hurt that you would keep that from me.”

“Because you’d never let me have _any_ spice if you knew!”

Yunho puts his phone back in his pocket, eyebrow raised. “So you can’t.”

Their daughter kicks him again, as if to say, _you walked right into that one_. Jaejoong realizes that he has to agree. “I can’t have a lot,” he mutters, feeling a fraction of his age. He hasn’t been so humiliated since his mother had caught him looking at gay porn and basically banned him from any kind of life for a whole year.

“Kim Jaejoong.”

“You know I would never purposefully do something that could harm our daughter.”

He doesn’t breathe a sigh of relief until Yunho takes his hand again, and they continue to walk. “I know. I’m sorry, I’m just…” He huffs.

“Overprotective,” Jaejoong says, and thinks it only serves to illustrate his point.

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Buy me some dukbokki and I’ll forgive you.”

A kiss is pressed to his temple, and they walk to the nearest food stall, sitting on the stools, and Jaejoong lets Yunho feed him. “That voice you used,” Jaejoong starts.

“Mm?”

“Just now. Your angry and disappointed voice. Remember that.”

“Why?”

Jaejoong grins. “For when our daughter sneaks out to see boys.” 

Hellfire and brimstone is too nice a description for the look that passes across Yunho’s face. “ _No. Boys_.”

 

**Meet Cue**

The first day of med school, Yunho’s only half awake, and he makes a coffee pit stop, ordering a huge latte with far too many extra shots. He’d spent the night on the phone with his sister, listening to her complain about her boyfriend that had dumped her and promising to punch him in the balls should they ever cross paths again.

Not that he minds talking with his sister, but he’s exhausted, in a hurry, and it’s a crappy start to his day.

“Taking Professor Lee’s class, are you?”

Yunho squints at the barista. He’s incredibly pretty. Much more than Yunho feels at the moment, anyway, and god knows how the barista managed. He was probably up hours before Yunho. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

The barista nods to Yunho’s backpack, which he finds partly unzipped, his books and laptop visible, notebook about to fall out. Yunho catches it just in time.

“I’m taking his afternoon class,” the barista says, hands a blur as he makes Yunho’s super expensive latte. “Wow, are you sure you want all these extra shots?”

“Need it,” Yunho grunts, running a hand over his face. His eyes stray to the name tag on the barista apron. _Kim Jaejoong_ , it reads, a cute drawing of Hello Kitty etched next to it in pink gel pen. “You’re a med student, too?”

“Yeah.” Kim Jaejoong’s smile is absolutely beautiful. “I arranged for all my classes this semester to be in the afternoon so I could work mornings. Gotta pay for them somehow.”

Yunho grins back. “Maybe I’ll see you around, then.”

An unordered squirt of whip cream is added to his coffee, Jaejoong sealing a cover over it, their hands brushing, and it makes Yunho’s stomach flop helplessly. He’s doomed, images of dates and kisses and tiny little bundles of joy flashing before his eyes.

“I hope so.”

 

**Aches & Pains**

Jaejoong begins the night relatively well. They’re studying for the last final of their lives (at least ones in the classroom,) and they have just about everything covered. It’s a miracle, considering Jaejoong’s condition has gotten increasingly worse as the night wore on. Yunho knows better than to say anything, however, knows he must wait until Jaejoong is ready to acknowledge it. He’s doing this for them, after all, and part of what Yunho loves about Jaejoong is his stubbornness and fierce pride.

It’s not until midnight that Jaejoong’s head finally thunks into his books in defeat. Even then, Yunho waits a few minutes before sliding the books away from him and rests a hand in Jaejoong’s hair. The hormones he’s been taking are finally catching up to him, and if it’s this bad now, Yunho can’t imagine what it’ll be like when Jaejoong actually get pregnant. Still, he waits.

“It hurts,” Jaejoong finally whispers.

Yunho finds the nearest pieces of skin to kiss (Jaejoong’s ear,) and rubs a hand across his lower back. “You haven’t taken any pain killers since yesterday.” He’s been taking careful notes.

“Changmin said I can’t. Need to wait another day before my system can process any more.”

“What can I do for you to make it better? Want to take a bath? Can I give you a massage?”

“So eager.” Jaejoong turns his head, smiling, and Yunho almost believes it. But he knows Jaejoong and even if he hadn’t admitted it moments before, there’s an unmistakable tightness around his eyes and clench in his jaw. 

“Stay tonight,” Yunho suggests, because he can’t quite think of anything else that will help, and he smiles when Jaejoong agrees. “C’mon. We can finish in the morning.”

He gives Jaejoong a piggyback, letting him try to flick off light switches with his feet as they head through the apartment, laughing when he can’t quite do it until the final one. Getting ready for bed is mechanical, Yunho hovering perhaps a bit closer than necessary, even as Jaejoong borrows pants and a shirt. He used to sleep naked, but since he started taking the hormones in preparation for the implant, he’d begun curling up in clothing too big for him and wrapping blankets around his body like a cocoon. Yunho can’t really explain it but it doesn’t really matter. It’s actually quite adorable. “Are the shots in your bag?”

“Mm.”

His bag is still in the kitchen, so Yunho trudges back out to get it. He’s administered the hormone shots so many times now he could do it blindfolded, but still he’s gentle, kissing the exposed skin of Jaejoong’s hip before cleaning it meticulously with alcohol. He’s scarred from repeated shots, even though they change hips and ass cheeks every other night. Five jabs a night for months on end take their toll, though Jaejoong doesn’t flinch anymore as Yunho administers them. 

“I made a star pattern,” he says, and is unbelievably pleased with himself when it makes Jaejoong laugh almost uncontrollably. “We should ask Changmin if he knows a good acupuncturist. That could help you, I bet.”

“S’good idea.”

“I’m full of good ideas,” Yunho says, and it makes Jaejoong laugh again. “Sure you don’t want a bath?”

“Just want you to hold me.”

That Yunho can do, though he kisses Jaejoong first, quite thoroughly. “I love you. I love you so much, Kim Jaejoong, thank you for doing this.”

“I’d do anything for you. For us.”

It’s a declaration worth another few kisses, and then Yunho tucks Jaejoong underneath his chin and they fall asleep.

 

**Welcome Home**

They decide on Miya as a name.

They’d tried all different combinations of their own names and their family names and even celebrity names. But nothing rolled off their tongue quite as nice. Holding her tight now, as they come home from the hospital for the first time, she _looks_ like a Miya, and Jaejoong can’t believe they even considered anything else. 

The nursery is both pink and blue, something that made them both chuckle as they had painted it. They’d had Junsu and Yoochun over for dinner the night they’d finished it, and ever since then, rather mysteriously, several yellow ducks had found their way painted on the wall by the crib. Jaejoong has no idea how Yoochun and Junsu managed to get the ducks there, but he likes them, and it makes him smile as he sees them now.

Miya’s awake in her carrier, sighing as Yunho lifts her out of it, and settling easy against his chest. Jaejoong desperately wants to sit down, still so exhausted, but the need to watch his daughter is greater and he leans against Yunho’s side, arms coming around him, meeting Miya’s gaze. “You’re so pretty,” Jaejoong coos, stroking the bridge of her nose and laughing when she wiggles it.

“Go sit down,” Yunho directs, “I’ll get the rest of the stuff from the car.”

Jaejoong’s parents had given them a beautiful rocking chair and he makes himself comfortable in it now, letting Yunho set Miya into his arms and kiss his cheek. “Be right back.”

“‘Kay.”

It’s no different than when Jaejoong rocked her in the hospital room—except it is. It’s in their apartment, in their _home_ , in her own room, and all very real. She’s _theirs_. He survived. “I did it,” he whispers to her, feeling a rush of emotion spreading from his heart and making the tips of his fingers tingle, tears pricking his eyes, “We did it, baby girl, all three of us.”

She’s too young for smiling, but she seems content to just stare up at him as he rocks, her eyes tracking Jaejoong’s fingers as he waves them. “My fingers aren’t food, Miya,” he tells her, but lets her grip one tight anyway and try to put it in her mouth. She’s bound to be disappointed, but Jaejoong’s hero arrives before she starts to cry, brandishing a formula bottle. 

The rate at which she sucks it down is amazing, and Jaejoong doesn’t think he’ll ever get over it. “We _made_ her, Yunho.”

“We did.”

A “thank you” is lingering behind Yunho’s eyes, but he doesn’t say it, because Jaejoong had banned it after the first few days of being in the hospital, sick and tired of saying “you’re welcome” back to him. 

“I love you,” Yunho says instead, kneeling in front of Jaejoong, hands on his knees as they watch their tiny bundle of joy as she eats.

Jaejoong smiles, feels tears building again and he can’t help the few that escape, even as Yunho wipes them away. “I know.” 

 

**No Rest For The Weary**

Jaejoong’s running on fumes.

Miya’s sucking eagerly on her bottle, still wide awake, her eyes moist from the tears she’d shed while waiting for Jaejoong to prepare her meal. “It’s lucky you’re so cute,” Jaejoong tells her. She doesn’t understand that Jaejoong’s upset, only seeing his smile, and knowing that attention is directed at her and her Appa loves her and feeds her and attends to her every demand. She pops the bottle from her mouth so she can smile up at him, preening under the attention he showers onto her, before pulling the bottle back to her mouth and snuggling further into his arms. 

“I would really love for us both to sleep after this,” Jaejoong tells her. He leans his head back, eyes closing as he listens to Miya eat, pushing against the floor to rock them whenever she starts to fuss. She’s a slow eater, so it’s another twenty minutes before she finishes her bottle and Jaejoong arranges her on his shoulder, rubbing her back as she spits up on a cloth, hiccuping. “You and your hiccups, pretty girl. What are we going to do about that, hmm?”

He tries to put her back into the crib, rocking her, singing to her, but every time he lowers his arms she wakes up with a frightened wail. He’s about to break down into exhausted tears, because it’s already six in the morning, and there goes any chance of sleep, when he hears a key in the lock. Yunho.

“Daddy’s home,” Jaejoong croons, and smiles as Miya grabs onto his hand, not really understanding the concept of Daddy just yet, but aware enough to know that it means more attention and kisses, and she’s all for that, Jaejoong knows. His darling little girl is a spoiled brat. Already.

Yunho’s kiss is almost enough to erase Jaejoong’s fatigue. Almost.

“Make her sleep,” Jaejoong sighs. He’s perfectly aware of how tired Yunho is—Jaejoong’s experienced that kind of exhaustion too, after all. But he doesn’t really care at the moment. He’s slept more on duty at the hospital than he has this entire week and he can feel tears and frustration creeping up on him and he doesn’t want to take it out on Miya. 

Yunho understands, because he’s perfect and he always understands Jaejoong and knows exactly what he needs. His smile is so bright as he lifts Miya into his arms and kisses her cheek. For a moment, she whines, trying to stay with Jaejoong, but Yunho soothes her, coaxes another smile from her and Jaejoong watches in awe as he sets her in the crib. 

“No, Miya,” he says, when the tears start to well in her eyes and the whining gets louder, “sleep.”

It takes a few more tries, and Yunho petting her head, tucking her blanket close, and making funny voices with her teddy bear until she stays down, patting the bear’s nose happily. They make it to the door before she realizes they intend to leave, and she raises a hand to flap accusingly at them. “No,” Yunho tells her again, “sleep, Miya.”

Usually, this is where she’d wail, and she opens her mouth to do just that, but Yunho says her name again, grabbing her attention with a finger in the air, waiting until she’s watching it, rapt, before bringing it to his lips. Jaejoong’s kind of at a loss, amazed as Miya tries to mimic his action, smashing her lips against her hand. Yunho tilts his head to side, as if resting on something and Miya tilts as well, plopping back onto her teddy bear, giggling. “Sleep,” Yunho urges, and his voice is firm.

She still whines a little, as they slide the door closed, leaving a tiny gap open. “Miya,” Yunho warns, and her unhappy babbling splutters to an end.

“Oh my god,” Jaejoong whispers, “you are amazing. How did you do that? Jung Yunho, are you dabbling in witch craft?”

“I don’t know how I did that? I just…let’s chalk it up to a miracle and sleep while we can.”

“I have a god for a husband,” Jaejoong murmurs, following Yunho to their room, “a _god_. You are officially in charge of discipline. And bed times. Forever.”

And then the dam breaks, Jaejoong sobbing even as Yunho tugs him down onto the bed and holds him close. “So-so tired, and she wouldn’t _sleep_ , and I just—“

“I know,” Yunho murmurs, “I know, Jaejoong. It’s okay. You’re doing so well, you’re so good with her.”

Jaejoong’s not really jealous that Yunho got her to stay quiet. He understands, to a certain extent, because no one can say no to Yunho for long, least of all his own daughter. Besides which, he’s a pediatrician and has always been a pro at getting babies to calm down. Jaejoong’s only grateful, and he too quiets, snuggling himself into Yunho’s arms, intent on finally sleeping.

“Rest,” Yunho urges, “I’ll get her if she wakes up, okay? You sleep.”

It doesn’t take long before Jaejoong passes out. He knows all too well Yunho’s going to have to wake him up anyway because Miya refuses to take a bottle from anyone but Jaejoong himself.

 

**Respite**

Jaejoong wakes up with dried drool on his cheek one arm numb due to Yunho’s head cutting off circulation.

But he’s miraculously rested. 

Yunho had surprised him last night by announcing that he had the weekend free of hospital shifts, and then further proven himself Husband of the Year, by enlisting Yoochun and Junsu to take care of Miya until Sunday. Grand plans for their two nights alone had filled Jaejoong with delicious visions, but all that had happened last night is Yunho ordering take-out and both of them falling asleep embarrassingly early. 

Not that Jaejoong is complaining. They both needed rest, and he feels so much better, drool and all.

He slips out from Yunho’s hold, smoothing down his hair and kissing Yunho’ cheek as he mumbles, before heading into the kitchen. It’s late morning, way past time for coffee, and Jaejoong starts a pot before he can get a caffeine headache. He’s extremely tempted to check his phone and bother Junsu about Miya, but he knows that would be Annoying Parent behavior, so he resists. After all, if something had gone wrong they’d have been called already, _and_ paged.

He’s midway through making eggs when he hears Yunho in the bathroom and a moment afterwards arms slip around Jaejoong’s middle, his neck kissed. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Jaejoong murmurs, “I feel so wonderful.”

“Me too. Glad I took the weekend off.”

The eggs almost burn because they get a little distracted with kissing, but Jaejoong saves them in time, rolling in some leftover veggies from the meal last night and scooping out rice for them both while Yunho pours coffee. It’s simple, but so delicious, and Jaejoong finally goes for his phone while Yunho does the dishes.

There are several text message from Junsu assuring Jaejoong that Miya’s quite happy, and one picture from Yoochun of Junsu holding Miya on their couch, both of them fast asleep. 

“Is she good?”

“Mm,” Jaejoong grins, showing Yunho the picture before putting his phone onto the counter and letting Yunho get arms around him, mouth warm and inviting. “So,” Jaejoong breathes, as Yunho’s lips stray out to his jaw and down his neck, “I was thinking now that we’re rested—”

“Sex.”

“Lots of sex,” Jaejoong nods, sighing happily as Yunho’s hands flirt with the edge of his pants. “Sex and then more sleep and even more sex. Maybe food, but we’ll see.”

“Food is optional,” Yunho agrees.

They definitely hadn’t abstained during Jaejoong’s pregnancy, but in the later months Changmin had strictly forbidden it, as well as several weeks after the birth. They’ve had a few quickies in the shower, or blow jobs if they manage to get Miya to bed early, but they haven’t had time to really revel in one another. They haven’t had time to _love_ , and so they take it, now.

Well…they’ll take it eventually, Jaejoong thinks. He’s just desperate at the moment, and if they go too slow he thinks he might combust. By the bites Yunho is leaving across Jaejoong’s chest, and they way he’s throwing Jaejoong onto the bed, Yunho agrees.

 

**Jung Family Practice**

It’s a small building. Jaejoong had found it by accident one morning, as he took Miya for a walk, its lonely For Sale sign calling to him, and he trudged up the driveway with Miya’s stroller to inquire.

A few months later and the papers were signed, the medical equipment installed, a year later the inspections cleared, and Jung Family Practice is two days away from its grand opening. They’d hired one receptionist to start, a sweet girl just out of college by the name of Yoona. They were all new at this, so they could all learn together, no need to pick and choose only the most experienced. Though they hire one seasoned nurse, because Jaejoong had been so incredibly impressed she’d bothered to apply for a new start-up practice, and then another male nurse, also just out of college.

The hospital backs them fully, and they form a partnership of sorts, referring both ways, and so they actually begin their practice with several regular patients. They don’t have appointments scheduled though, so for the first few weeks, they plan on acclimating Miya to the office, because they’re sure they won’t be busy enough to have to drop her off at a creche or day care just yet.

“I can stagger the appointments, when we start to get them,” Yoona says, smiling, “so one of you can always be with her. And if we magically get really busy then she can stay up here with me.”

“I knew we hired you for a reason. Are you sure you have no ulterior motive?”

Yoona laughs, “Well, you know, there was the free health care incentive you mentioned. Also, I really just needed a job.”

“And you’ll be great at it. You already are.”

The grand opening is particularly fulfilling. Yoona comes to the office armed with munchies, most of them healthy (“This is medical practice!”) but she has cookies too, and a few lollipops, one of which goes straight into Yunho’s pocket.

Their friends from the hospital stop by with flowers, along with family and neighbors, patients they’d had at the hospital promising to transfer their records over and Jaejoong’s pretty sure the evening can’t get any better.

But he’s wrong.

Just before they decide to close, the door jingles and Jaejoong looks up to see Junsu’s head poking inside. Yoochun follows him and Jaejoong puts down the flowers he’d been moving just in time for Junsu to fly right in his arms. “You made it!”

“Yoochun nearly got fired, but yes!”

“I did not.”

“Give me tour!” Junsu demands. “I have to approve of the facility before I decide to come here!”

Yunho’s rocking Miya, their darling having long since fallen asleep, exhausted after all the attention and Yoochun is making his way over to where Changmin is hoarding the remainder of the cookies. So Jaejoong locks arms with Junsu and ushers him through the door to the exam rooms. His eyes sort of glaze over when Jaejoong gets a little technical, but he comments about the pretty colors of the walls (“I’m glad you decided not to go with white! Yay!”) and the patterns in the two children’s examination rooms, nodding in approval at the stickers Yunho had chosen. But he’s vibrating, in that Junsu sort of way which means he has something very important to say.

“What is it?” Jaejoong asks. “Junsu, don’t keep secrets.”

“Hyung,” Junsu sighs, and Jaejoong’s never in their friendship seen him so happy.

“What?”

“I’m _pregnant_.”

 

**Comfort**

Jaejoong punches in his pillow again, trying to get his head comfortable, but it’s hard, because Yunho is sleeping peacefully beside him and Jaejoong doesn’t want his fiancé to wake up. Again. He’d had a difficult shift and the last thing Jaejoong wants to do is cause him more fatigue.

Their baby girl kicks him in the side again, repeatedly, only stopping when Jaejoong lays a hand on his stomach, grimacing. “Baby girl,” he whispers, “I really need some shut eye. Calm down.” It works for roughly ten minutes, in which Jaejoong hovers on the edge of sleep, before the kicking starts again, hard enough to make him grunt in pain. And then there’s no hiding it from Yunho.

As much as he wants to let Yunho be, Jaejoong cannot refuse him when he’s asking, and so it’s easy to let Yunho pull him close, to pillow his head on Yunho’s shoulder and let him soothe their child as best he can. She seems to like Yunho’s petting much better than Jaejoong’s but he’s too tired to feel jealous. She has Jaejoong all the time after all, it’s only fair she wants a little attention from Yunho.

Still, Jaejoong feels bad. “Sorry,” he murmurs, “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Don’t apologize. We’re in this together, Kim Jaejoong.”

“You _are_ more comfortable than my pillow.”

Yunho laughs, pushing his face forward to kiss Jaejoong’s cheek messily. “Damn right I am. Now sleep.”

“I’ll try.”

“You too,” Yunho directs at Jaejoong’s stomach, tapping it gently. There’s one more kick, perhaps in protest, but then she quiets, apparently happy now that Yunho’s holding them both and sleep has never come easier.

 

**My Hero**

Yunho’s sleeping when Jaejoong gets back from his shift. He’s curled up on the couch and it’s clear that he had been trying to wait up for Jaejoong but had failed miserably. It’s kind of adorable and Jaejoong moves to kiss his cheek, smiling when Yunho huffs in his sleep. 

He doesn’t want to wake him up, but he feels gross and smells like hospital, so he heads straight for the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and scrubbing his skin hard. It isn’t long before he hears stumbling outside and a naked Yunho joins him, stepping under the spray to wrap his arms around Jaejoong and kiss him. 

“Hi.”

“Hello,” Yunho grins, and it’s kind of a leer.

“It’s seven in the morning, Jung Yunho.”

“So?”

“So I want to sleep.”

“We can sleep. Later.”

“Still in a celebrating mood?”

Yunho’s hand drifts across Jaejoong’s belly. “Don’t count on it wearing off anytime soon. I’ll celebrate forever.” 

However, he seems content to finish showering, helping to wash Jaejoong’s hair and then drying them both with towels. Jaejoong latches onto that, feeling weak and exhausted, curling up into the covers of his bed and pouting. “Sleep. I’ll be horny soon enough, you pervert. Let it be.”

Yunho laughs, crawling in beside him and cupping his cheek. “Okay. I’m going to hold you to that.”

“You better not back down when I’m fat and swelling everywhere.”

“Never,” Yunho swears and the sincerity in his eyes is so overwhelming, Jaejoong suddenly wants to cry. He is so loved. “I love you,” Yunho murmurs, as if he could read Jaejoong’s thoughts.

“I know,” Jaejoong replies. “You’re the best. My hero.”

Yunho pulls him close. “Always.”

 

**Date**

Yunho goes to coffee shop every single morning for an entire week, even when he doesn’t have early morning classes. Jaejoong’s always there, and they by the end of the week, Yunho feels extremely confident about asking Jaejoong out on a date. As it had turned out, they had a mutual friend for a sunbae a year ahead of them in med school, aiming for plastic surgery: Kim Heechul. Heechul assures Yunho that Jaejoong likes men, though he refuses to say more than that, but the twinkle in his eye makes Yunho think his affections just might be returned.

He shows up Friday morning, orders his usual latte, and waits for Jaejoong to finish making it before gathering his courage. “So, what are you doing this weekend? Anything fun?”

Jaejoong wrinkles his nose. “No. I thought maybe I’d be super popular, you know? And get invited to a party the first weekend, but no so such luck.”

Inwardly, Yunho cheers, even as his heart nearly pounds right out of his chest. First hurdle cleared. “Well,” he swallows, “I’m not either. No parties. So. Um. Maybe, uh.” 

“I work until eight on Saturday night,” Jaejoong cuts in, smiling. There’s a bit of blush on his cheeks that Yunho really wants to lean across the counter and kiss. “I know a super cheap barbecue place around the corner.”

Yunho swallows. “Wow. Uh. That’s not fair. I needed to ask you.” He blinks, “Wait, I mean yes. Saturday at eight. Awesome.”

Jaejoong laughs, beautiful and clear, and his hand comes up to hide his mouth until he composes himself. He reaches out and pats Yunho’s cheek, skin burning where they have contact and Yunho’s sure he isn’t going to survive this. “Cutie. Don’t worry. I’ll let you make it up to me later.”

It sounds innocent, but Yunho’s blood rushes through his body and his breath catches and there—there it is again: images of dates and kisses and tiny bundles of joy.

He’s totally and utterly doomed.

 

**Adoration**

Jaejoong dates Yunho for approximately two weeks before he can’t take it anymore. Yunho’s a total gentlemen, even if he did kiss Jaejoong an hour into their first date. To be fair, Jaejoong had practically begged him to do it, mostly positive he would die if he went another moment without knowing what it was like to kiss someone basically perfect (it was heaven, for the record.)

So it stands to reason that doing things _other_ than kissing would just as, if not more, amazing. Jaejoong aims to find out; no more waiting.

“So where are we going for this incredible dessert?” Yunho asks.

“Like you don’t already know,” Jaejoong scoffs, because they’re in his neighborhood, and Yunho knows that. 

“So then what are we having?” Yunho clarifies. His arm pulls Jaejoong close and it distracts him a moment, because Yunho’s warm and solid and _good lord_ Jaejoong wants him so terribly. “Kim Jaejoong are you leading me into your apartment where you’ll drug me and then sell me so you can afford school?”

Jaejoong smacks his arm. “Gross, Yunho. No. I made a super delicious dessert just for you, with strawberries and everything.”

“Now we’re talking. Lead on.”

Jaejoong’s apartment is tiny, a single studio room with barely enough space for one person let alone two, but they make do. The dessert is a sticky brownie, covered in strawberries and thick cream that eventually gets licked off fingers and leads to licking it off lips.

“I had a second dessert in mind,” Jaejoong murmurs.

Yunho’s hands dig into Jaejoong’s hips, tugging him closer and Jaejoong can see his dilated pupils, hear his breath come just a little bit shorter. “Oh, really?”

“Do I have to take the lead on this, too?” Jaejoong challenges.

It’s the right thing to say because Yunho’s eyes narrow and then he’s kissing Jaejoong, mouth searing hot and so delicious. A part of Jaejoong had expected to be refused, because Yunho’s a _gentleman_ , so as Yunho’s hands start to pull at his clothing and back them up carefully towards the bed, Jaejoong’s incredibly pleased.

“This is what you wanted all night, you minx,” Yunho accuses, even as he travels down Jaejoong’s neck to bite at his collarbone. They flop a little uncontrollably onto the bed but Jaejoong soon has them righted and he nearly comes on the spot as their bare skin presses against each other and Yunho crowds into his space, mouth descending again and leaving a trail of hickeys down to his cock. 

“You wanted it too.”

Lips brush against the crown of Jaejoong’s dick before Yunho’s eye level again, and any foul language Jaejoong might have been considering dies in his throat. “I do want you,” Yunho murmurs, “so much.”

“Sap,” Jaejoong croaks, but his eyes are suspiciously misty and it’s all so strange because he hasn’t even known Yunho a month. It’s feels like years. Like Yunho already knows exactly what Jaejoong’s thinking and going to say and _likes_. He smiles, tugging Yunho down for another kiss. “C’mon, babe. This is your chance to make up for your flimsy resolve to ask me out.”

“My resolve was not flimsy. None of me is flimsy, Kim Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong grins, hands traveling down Yunho’s sides to his cock, hefting his legs up to urge Yunho ever closer. “Prove it, then, hot shot. Kiss me soft and fuck me hard. If I can walk tomorrow this relationship is over.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe,” Jaejoong admits, “I’m kind of head over heels.” 

“I adore you, Kim Jaejoong.”

They sort of get lost in kissing after that, a messy slide of lips and hands on skin, both of them rutting against the other before Yunho gets a hand in between their bodies and surprises Jaejoong with a slick palm to his dick. It’s a little piece of heaven, but gets ten times nicer when Yunho replaces it with his mouth, fingers pressing into Jaejoong’s body against all the right places. Jaejoong doesn’t even remember which one of them procured the lube but he doesn’t even care. All Jaejoong can feel is pleasure coursing through his body with every single thrust of Yunho’s hips, and all he can do is hold on tight, mouthing whichever planes of Yunho’s body he can when he’s not hiccuping for air or moaning into Yunho’s neck. He is being split apart and it’s the singular most gloriously delicious thing that he has ever experienced. 

The conclusion of the evening: Yunho is _anything_ but flimsy.

— 

When Jaejoong wakes up in the morning and cannot stand on his own two legs without wincing, Yunho laughs himself silly. And then goes to kiss it better.

 

**First Words**

Jaejoong’s heart nearly stops, the breath caught in his lungs, the toy bear he’d been about to confiscate from his daughter held frozen in the air. 

“Appa!” Miya says, not quite so clear, but with obvious intent. Her eyebrows squish together and she pouts, her nose wrinkling and Jaejoong gives her the bear back. He has no choice, even if she is destroying it. “Appa,” Miya coos, clutching it close.

“Oh, Miya,” Jaejoong breathes and he swoops down to pick her up, cuddling her close, “Miya, you called me appa!”

“Appa!”

“Oh baby girl, I’m so happy. You made me so happy.”

He balances her carefully, digging in his pocket for his phone; Yunho picks up on the second ring.

“She called me appa!” Jaejoong’s not sure if he should be crying about this (there are lots of residual hormones, after all,) but he doesn’t care. He’s just so pleased and nothing can ruin this day. Not even Yunho teasing him over the phone. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not. I’m so glad she called you appa. When do you think she’ll call me Daddy?”

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” Jaejoong kisses Miya’s head a moment, content with the silence, save her gentle babbling to the teddy bear. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Jaejoong. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Life, Jaejoong thinks, cannot possibly get any better.

 

**First Steps**

Yunho is trying to tire his daughter out. He doesn’t want to admit it to Jaejoong but he let her sleep longer than he should have (because he’d fallen asleep too,) and now, unless he can get her sufficiently sleepy, they’re all in for a long night. Unless Jaejoong figures it out, and in that case Yunho will have the long night because Jaejoong will make him stay up and deal with the consequences of his mistake.

Miya’s currently crawling furiously towards her teddy bear. Every time she gets a bit too close, Yunho surreptitiously moves it further away. It’s been ten minutes of this already and frustration is beginning to show on Miya’s face. She can’t quite figure out why her crawling is unsuccessful, and after another minute she finally looks up at Yunho with a pout. “Bear!”

“I’m not going to give it to you. I’m still very upset that’s the second word you learned, even before Daddy. If you want it, come and get it.”

“Bear?”

Yunho raises an eyebrow. “Come here and get it, Miya.”

He sits patiently through her waterworks, waving away Jaejoong when he comes to see what the ruckus is all about and then smiling behind his hand. She gives a final exaggerated sniff when she realizes she isn’t going to get Yunho to give it to her and sucks on on her thumb. 

“Miya,” Yunho warns, because they’ve been trying to break that habit. It’s hard to be stern, though, because she has the same expression as Jaejoong when he’s deep in thought. Yunho watches as she looks at the teddy bear and then back at Yunho and then back at the teddy bear, her child brain connecting the dots. Her thumb comes out her mouth, which Yunho automatically praises her for, but then his breath sticks in his throat. “Jaejoong! Jaejoong come quick!”

In the time it takes Jaejoong to race into the living room from the kitchen, Miya’s taken one shaky step. “Oh my god.”

“Miya,” Yunho croons.

“Bear!”

Another step. One more. Yunho doesn’t move the bear at all, pretty sure Miya’s first steps deserve a serious reward. She’s falls face first into the toy, finally, and it’s a loud smack as most of her body misses, but she’s unperturbed, giggling as she squeezes the ragged bear to death.

“Miya,” Yunho beckons and she gets to her feet, wobbling, before staggering two steps into his arms. Somewhere behind him, Jaejoong’s laughing, though Yunho’s sure it’s to cover his tears.

He kisses her cheek, lifting her up, not at all surprised when Jaejoong’s arm come around him from behind. She grins at him, her eyes peeking above the teddy bear’s head, and then the toy is flung away and her arms go around his neck. “Daddy bear!”

 

**No Touching**

By the time they move all of Yunho’s things into Jaejoong’s apartment (because it’s much better than Yunho’s,) and they settle on a room to be the nursery and the entire world finds out that another male has successfully gotten pregnant, the baby begins to move. The hospital had been _ecstatic_ when Jaejoong had come to them about it, and the director had promised to work out a gentle schedule for his residency. It’s the best situation, Jaejoong knows, because something could easily go wrong in seconds and if he were already at the hospital, there’s an even better chance of it being fixed.

Pre-pregnancy, Jaejoong didn’t mind people touching him at all. But something had changed his mind on that and he did not appreciate all the people that wanted to press their hands against his stomach and coo at the movement they feel. This excludes Yunho, because Jaejoong will always loved being touched by him, but it gets to the point where even the doctors touching Jaejoong make him irrationally angry. So he sticks to the pediatrics ward after nearly skewering an ER patient for grabbing his hand. He doesn’t mind the children touching him, finds comfort in helping them and answering their curious questions about his growing belly. Besides which, he feels he ought to practice dealing with kids.

 

**A bit I switched around**

(Originally, Junsu wasn’t going to already be with Yoochun in mpreg!verse. He was gonna be single and pregnant and meet Yoochun the other doctor friend of Jaejoong’s. But I decided not to do that.)

“His boyfriend left him a few months ago when he got pregnant, thought Kim Junsu had been joking about the treatments—“

“What?” 

“I know. So now he’s living alone and trying to support himself and he was on his way to work when he tripped and fell.”

Asshole, is the first thing that pops up in Jaejoong’s mind. His daughter seems to be in agreement as she kicks him lightly, and he smiles, rubbing the spot a moment absentmindedly as he scans the papers. Everything looks fine, Yunho having ordered all the correct tests and Kim Junsu passing all of them. “What do you need me to do? This all looks fine.”

“He wanted to meet you.”

Jaejoong blinks. “What?”

“I—we talked while I examined him and I said you were pregnant. He wanted to meet you.”

Their daughter kicks in annoyance this time, and Jaejoong hands back the folder, eyes narrowed. “You kept me from my nap so I could _talk_?”

Now it’s Yunho’s turn to blink, though he looks appropriately petrified. 

Jaejoong tries not to let the hormones get to him often, but when they do, Yunho usually signs up for a night shift instead of going back home. Jaejoong appreciates that.

“Um. You love talking,” Yunho tries to point out.

Jaejoong pushes him out of the way, reaching for the door knob. “Keep it up, Jung,” he hisses, in a sort of veiled threat, and feels satisfied when his fiancé visibly swallows. Serves him right, keeping Jaejoong from sleep when he could have talked to Kim Junsu once he’d woken.

Kim Junsu is staring out the window when Jaejoong walks inside, and if he didn’t see things like this everyday, he’d wince at the nasty bruise on the collarbone. He’s shivering, though, and Jaejoong can’t blame him, all too aware of how thin the hospital gowns can be. He grabs another blanket from the bathroom, and brings it out, smiling as Junsu looks up at him.

“Dr. Kim?”

“That would be me,” Jaejoong nods.

 

**Unfinished Business**

(Another piece I started then discarded.)

They had decided, after having Miya in their live for a few months, that both of them attempting to complete internships at the hospital is just not going to work with a new baby. So Jaejoong applies to move his final year of study to a private practice. It takes a few months, but he eventually finds one that needs an extra hand and they’re more than happy to take on the famous Doctor Who Got Pregnant and give him flexible hours so he can take care of his baby.

It’s still an adjustment, though, because Miya’s still not sleeping through the night and adding work on top of everything has put Jaejoong through the wringer.

-

Coming back from grocery shopping one Friday, Jaejoong is pleased to see a familiar car in their apartment lot, and he grins, balancing shopping bags on both his arms as he heads up the elevator and into the apartment.

Yoochun and Junsu are inside, Junsu cuddling Miya to him and singing while Yunho and Yoochun have a cup of coffee. “This is a nice surprise,” Jaejoong says, giving Yoochun a hug after Yunho takes the bags. Yoochun’s been doing a lot better lately, Junsu confiding in Jaejoong that he’s almost ready to try for a child again. 

“It gets even nicer,” Yunho promises, “how was work?”

“Boring. Took blood all day. But I was able to nap, so there’s that. What gets nicer?”

Yunho gives him a triumphant smile. “I have the weekend free,” he says.

“And we’re taking Miya until Sunday,” Yoochun says, and tosses an arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder, laughing at Jaejoong’s jaw dropping to the floor. “You’re welcome.”

“You’re what?”

“We’re taking Miya for the weekend!” Junsu says, and coos as Miya wraps her tiny hand around his finger and tries to chew it. “Because you need a break!”

A glance back into the mudroom reveals Miya’s carrier ready to go, along with a bag packed to the brim, just waiting to be carried out. “ _What_?”

“We need some time,” Yunho says, arm coming around Jaejoong’s waist. “We’ll have two nights to catch up on sleep and we’ll go get Miya Sunday morning and have a day with her before we go back to our hectic schedules. Take care of unfinished business.”

 

**Quiet Mornings**

Yunho’s half asleep, listening to Jaejoong hum to himself when the thought crosses his mind. It takes a little effort to make it into a sentence, trying to put together his feelings and ideas. He thinks maybe he should get out of bed, stand up or kneel down but he’s too exhausted. And his pillows are so comfortable. “Jaejoong-ah?”

Jaejoong leans back down, a sweatshirt three sizes too big swathing him, sleep pants loose around his ever growing belly. He looks so beautiful when he’s this happy, so much so that it steals Yunho’s breath a moment. “What is it?” Jaejoong kisses his cheek.

Yunho trails a hand down Jaejoong arm, linking their fingers together. “Before we have—before you give birth. Can we—let’s—“ 

Jaejoong kisses him again, clearly amused that Yunho can’t quite manage to form a sentence, even after all this time. “Let’s what?”

It should be all wrong. Yunho should feel terrible that they’re in bed and half awake and not even fully dressed. He’s hungry and Jaejoong just threw up five minutes ago and he should have a ring or something to give to Jaejoong but— _but_. “Marry me?”

Somehow, it’s still perfect. Because this moment is full of everything that they are: warmth and love and food and baby and happiness.

“Silly,” Jaejoong murmurs, and the affectionate nickname brings tears to Yunho’s eyes, “like I could do anything else.”

 

**A Peek into the (Not So Distant) Future**

Jaejoong’s tried to ignore it. 

Miya’s almost three now, a walking, talking ball of trouble, though not loved any less for it. Their practice is finally gaining momentum and Yunho hasn’t had to take extra hours at the hospital for a few months. They’re even even beginning to consider hiring a second receptionist to help Yoona.

But still, the longing lingers. They’d talked about adopting, of course, it was a viable option. But Jaejoong needed to know—needed to be _sure_. So he gives in, and on his way to the hospital to consult with Changmin about a mutual patient, decides to ask. Just in case. Just to see.

Changmin notices right away, the bastard. “You don’t look good, Jaejoong. You look nervous. Is something wrong?”

Jaejoong picks at his sweater a moment before closing his folder and scooting closer. “I’m fine. I just—I wanted to ask you—do you think.” He huffs, and a second later understanding crosses Changmin’s face. Jaejoong blurts it out before Changmin can stop him. “Do you think I’d be able to handle having another child?”

It feels like Changmin scrutinizes Jaejoong for hours before he speaks. “Why do I feel like you haven’t discussed this with Yunho?”

“Yes or no.”

“I’d have to run some tests. And do a lot of research. There haven’t been a lot of men that have had successful second pregnancies. Most have ended in miscarriages and have permanent damage to internal organs.”

“But there have been some?”

“A few,” Changmin nods, “but Jaejoong—I don’t know. Why are you—why are you talking with me and not Yunho? Does he even want another child?”

“It’s _because_ he wants more children that I’m talking with you. We’ve discussed adopting and I’ll do that, really. But I thought. I wanted to check. I wanted to think about it because if I came with him, he’d get his hopes up, and if you said no he’d be devastated. I can’t do that to him.”

Jaejoong knows Changmin understands, even as he explains.

“I’ll run the tests,” he agrees, “but I’m afraid of you being devastated, Jaejoong, and then not having Yunho to put you back together.”

“I’m going to tell him either way, don’t worry. Besides, I’m mentally preparing myself for a no, so if it is, it will hurt less.”

“There might be a better chance if you have Yunho take the compatibility test.”

Jaejoong shakes his head. A few years ago, Yunho had passed (barely,) but he definitely wouldn’t now. And even so, Jaejoong knows that after watching Jaejoong go through that, Yunho isn’t quite as keen on the idea. Jaejoong doesn’t blame him at all.

“Do you want to do it now?” Changmin asks.

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in fifteen. Get undressed.”

“You’re the best, Changmin-ah.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”

Yunho might be a little miffed at first, Jaejoong thinks, but he’s doing the right thing. He knew he needed a definitive answer before he talked to Yunho and now he’s going to get it.

 

**Well, Okay. Maybe More Than A Peek**

Yunho comes home from the clinic to find their table laid out with his favorite dinner, the lights low and candles lit, his gorgeous husband greeting him with a not-so-innocent kiss. Yunho’s pretty sure he knows where this night is heading. 

“Hello, handsome,” he greets, tossing his briefcase in the vicinity of the couch so he can properly wrap his arms around Jaejoong’s waist.

“Hi,” Jaejoong beams.

“Where is our daughter?”

“With Junsu and Yoochun.”

And that seals the deal. Tonight is going to be absolutely fabulous. He really would like to forego dinner for a bit, but Jaejoong seems intent on eating, so Yunho locks their ankles underneath the table and digs in. Their date nights are more frequent now, but it’s still nice to have time at home to giggle like teenagers and kiss in between bites of food they feed each other. Jaejoong even made dessert.

“What brought this on?” Yunho finally asks, his pinky linked with Jaejoong’s as he scoops up the last of his ice cream.

“I have a present for you,” Jaejoong says, a twinkle in his eye, and he’s up and away from the table in a flash, dashing into their bedroom.

For a second, Yunho’s blood freezes because _oh God, did I forget an anniversary_? But then he remembers he finally installed an app for that and there had been no notifications for awhile so that can’t possibly be it.

Jaejoong comes back a minute later with a black box, a red ribbon wrapped around it and Yunho guesses maybe it’s a tie or cufflinks, even if the box is slightly too big for that. A jumbo sized tie?

“What is this?” He asks, as Jaejoong hands it over. He’s slightly suspicious when Jaejoong drags his chair around the table so he can sit in front of Yunho, their knees brushing. It’s something serious, then.

“Open it,” Jaejoong urges. He looks partly nervous, partly excited, and almost like he’s about to cry. Yunho is a little stunned. “Jung Yunho, don’t make me wait.”

A present can’t possibly be more important than the mental state of his husband, but Yunho knows better than to disobey. The bow’s a bit tricky to untie, and his frustration gets a giggle out of Jaejoong, which makes Yunho think it can’t be _that bad_. Jaejoong is very bad at faking laughter.

The gift is not a tie.

Yunho recognizes it right away, though. How could he not? He injected Jaejoong with these shots five times a night for months; he knows them very well. And if Jaejoong is giving them to Yunho—

“What?” he croaks. Suddenly, crying doesn’t seem quite so outlandish.

“I know we talked about adopting,” Jaejoong says, and he’s definitely trying to hold back tears, even as he grips Yunho’s hands tight, “And I’m still okay with that, really. But I thought—I wanted to know if I could—if _we_ could have another.”

“Jaejoong,” Yunho whispers, because he is far too overwhelmed to do anything else, “Jaejoong you can’t—you should at least—Changmin—“

“I asked Changmin. And I did the tests. All of them.” He pulls papers out from behind his back (he must have stuffed them underneath his shirt,) and Yunho takes them, stunned. Jaejoong did all of this without him? “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. You can be angry about that if you want. But. Yunho-yah. I know you. If we had gone through all of that and the answer had been no, you would have been so devastated. I didn’t—I can’t do that to you.”

“But what if you had been?”

For the second time that night, Yunho’s heart stops, as he realizes what it is he’s said. “You—you can have another?” He looks down at the test results and actually reads them, feels tears escape his eyes despite his best efforts. “You—“

“We can,” Jaejoong nods, “We can try to have another.”

The papers end up on the floor and one of them manages to get the shots on the table before Jaejoong climbs onto Yunho’s lap and they cry, the emotions a little difficult to sort out, words not quite able to form correctly.

“It’s not—there are a lot of risks,” Jaejoong murmurs, once they’ve calmed. The kitchen chair was a little uncomfortable so they moved to the couch, Jaejoong’s legs swung over Yunho’s lap, his body cradled between the couch arm and Yunho’s body, his head on Yunho’s shoulder. “I’m much more likely to miscarry, and if I do that’s—that’s it. We won’t be able to try a third time. Changmin said the hormones are going to be so much more difficult to handle…everything will be three times as hard. I’ll probably have to live at the hospital the last month or two.”

“I’m willing to take that chance,” Yunho says, “but you—are you willing? Really, Jaejoong? To go through all of that again?”

Something fierce burns inside of Yunho (love, devotion,) at the look of determination on Jaejoong’s face.

“For you,” Jaejoong murmurs, “for us, I’d go through it a thousand times.”

“You are so much stronger than I am,” Yunho says, “I couldn’t. I wouldn’t be able to do this. If you don’t want to, it’s okay. Truly, Jaejoong.”

“Our strength is only different, that’s all. And I want this. I went and did all the tests. This was my idea.” 

Yunho closes his eyes, emotions taking over him again and he rests his head against the top of Jaejoong’s, suddenly so thankful (again,) for everything he’s done, and amazed he’s willing to do it all over. “I love you so much,” he says, “you are unbelievable. Every time I think I can say that I know you, you surprise me with something I couldn’t have ever imagined.”

A small smile tugs on Jaejoong’s lips and Yunho’s sure he has at least ten jokes on the tip of his tongue. But all he does is tug Yunho’s head down for a kiss and Yunho is more than happy to oblige. Jaejoong is more than willing to do anything for them and Yunho is more than willing to do anything for Jaejoong. 

Somehow, they make it work.

And it’s perfect.

 

**Favors**

Jaejoong’s not exactly sure how it happens, but suddenly the business at their clinic explodes. It’s not more than Yunho and Jaejoong can handle, if they spilt their patients up evenly, but it’s definitely more than Yoona can. She has a break down one day, a huge armful of folders spilling out all over the floor a catalyst, and Jaejoong rushes out when he hears the ruckus to find her collapsed in the middle of them, sobbing and hyperventilating.

He’d promised to find her help and had been in the middle of writing up an advertisement in the paper when Junsu called. Jaejoong hasn’t checked, but he thinks perhaps it’s a full moon because Junsu’s sobbing on the line and _something_ is just not right.

It takes ten minutes before he calms down enough for him to gasp out that Yoochun had been fired from his job. It had been a long time coming, Jaejoong knows, because Yoochun’s boss had been unbelievably and unforgivably rude to him from his first day. 

“He has to find a job. Jaejoong, I don’t make enough money to support us, not when I’m weeks away from having a baby. What are we going to do?”

“Junsu-ah,” Jaejoong croons, staring down at his half-written advertisement and drumming his fingers on the tabletop, “Yoochun’s organized, isn’t he?”

Junsu hiccups. “Yes?”

“Great, tell him to get his ass over here immediately. I’ve got a job.”

“What?”

“Right now, Junsu. Dry your eyes, darling, it’ll all be fine. I’m here to save the day.”

 

**Magical**

The first time through the hormone shots, Jaejoong had really begun to ache in the sixth week. The second time around, the aches begin on the sixth day. Already his hips pulse with a dull thrum of pain that has Yunho kissing them as he pulls down Jaejoong’s sweats and cleans his hip with alcohol. “Okay?”

“This is going to really suck.”

“There’s still time to say no. I won’t mind. We can just adopt, Jaejoong.”

It’s not avoidable until he had the operation for the implant, Jaejoong knows. But he isn’t one to just give up. He didn’t do it the first time and he is not going to do it this time. “I want this.”

“Daddy?”

Jaejoong starts, and he hears Yunho very nearly swear, only just stopping himself. “Miya?” 

Yunho tries to slide Jaejoong’s pants back up and he covers the important bits before Jaejoong stops him. They haven’t talked to Miya about this yet. It might be a good time. “Daddy, I want a hug.”

It’s so easy for Yunho to scoop Miya up and cuddle her, peppering her face with kisses until she’s giggling and demanding to be set down. He does, away from the needles set out on the bed and she stares at them. “Appa, are you sick?”

“No,” Jaejoong promises, “come here, Miya, give me a hug too. I want to ask you something.”

“I didn’t eat the lollipop!”

Yunho’s eyebrow quirks a little and Jaejoong tries very hard not to laugh. “You’re not in trouble. I promise.”

She doesn’t look convinced, but still, cuddles in next to Jaejoong. She’s always loved attention, after all, and Jaejoong’s always given it to her. “What do you think about having a baby brother or sister?”

Yunho’s hand is resting on Jaejoong’s bare hip, fingers scratching lightly over the skin and feels so wonderful. “Wouldn’t you like that?” Yunho asks, “someone to play with?”

“I play with Daddy bear.”

Jaejoong laughs, “I know, Miya. Daddy _is_ really good at playing, isn’t he? I like playing with him too.” The double entendre isn’t missed because Yunho pinches his hip. But it’s fine, because Miya still too young to notice anything like that. “But Daddy can’t always play with you, right? Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone for when Daddy isn’t around?” 

“I-I guess. We could play dolls, right? And have tea parties? And sometimes pretend we’re ninja assassins when Uncle Changmin is here?”

Jaejoong is going to have to speak to Changmin about his choice of games while babysitting.

“Definitely,” Yunho says. “Miya, you see the shots, right?”

“You said Appa isn’t sick.”

“He’s not. They’re to help his body so it can have another baby.”

“How?”

Jaejoong feels a bit flabbergasted because _Miya’s three_ and it’s not time for this conversation, not at all. But he doesn’t have to worry, because Yunho takes it in a totally different direction. As expected of a pediatrician, Jaejoong supposes.

“Magic!” he says, and that immediately has Miya’s attention. “But it can only work with lots of love. Can you help me? Appa needs five shots so you need to give him a kiss for them to work. Can you do that? Right here, on Appa’s hip. You can give him lots of love, right?”

It’s featherlight and so sweet, Jaejoong grabs her right afterwards and tugs her down for lots of praise so she doesn’t see Yunho wipe the area carefully with a swab. “Good job,” he says, “I felt that one.”

“I love you like a whole teapot full. Is that enough love?” 

Jaejoong very nearly dies laughing.

He lets her watch as Yunho gives him the shots, her hands carefully folded in her lap. She knew she was not supposed to touch medical instruments without permission, and Jaejoong’s so grateful they’d never had a problem with that. 

“There. All done. You were perfect, Miya.”

She beams at them, and Yunho lifts her carefully as Jaejoong puts the shots into a baggy for disposal later. They’ll put them in the biohazard bins at work, though, so he sets them on the nightstand, watching as Yunho carries Miya out of the room and back to bed.

“That went really well,” Jaejoong murmurs, when Yunho’s back. He slides under the covers, clothes mostly stripped and his warm skin feels so good.

“Yeah,” Yunho agrees.

There’s a moment of silence, and then Yunho says, “so…I’m fun to play with, huh?”

Jaejoong laughs, reaching to kiss Yunho’s cheek. “Let me show you exactly how much fun we can have.”

 

**Date Night Reprise**

Miya’s finally sleeping through the night, and they have a very tentative schedule that they try to keep. It’s difficult, since Yunho still has some hospital hours, but the days they’re all together, they have dinner and play with Miya, they get her ready for bed, and then have some time to themselves.

“What is this?”

Even after all this time, Yunho’s smile makes Jaejoong’s stomach flip into somersaults and send his heart racing. It still amazes him that Yunho is his, that he can reach up and tug Yunho down onto the couch next to him, kiss him, touch him, anytime Jaejoong wants.

“This is movie night.”

“You want to spend tonight watching a _movie_?”

Jaejoong’s pout is kissed away almost as soon as it appears. “I didn’t say it was all we’d be doing. I have wine?”

“Oh, wine makes it all better, yes.” Yunho reaches across Jaejoong to take a glass off the side table anyway, landing a few kisses as he goes, and it’s so easy, so nice, to snuggle down into his arms and have date nights. They did this a lot in college, to de-stress after a test or get away from the hustle and bustle: wine and a bad movie that ends up ignored in favor of kisses. And sometimes Other Things. Well, okay, not sometimes. Almost always.

Tonight is no exception, save that they make it through the bottle of wine as well as the bowl of popcorn, before Yunho tugs Jaejoong onto his feet and down the hall, Jaejoong only just remembering to grab the baby monitor before he’s yanked away. 

They’ve gotten good at keeping mostly silent, one ear tuned to any sounds from the monitor, and they know better than to take their time. They can draw it out later, when they hand Miya off to Junsu or Yunho’s mother. But it doesn’t mean Jaejoong can’t enjoy this now, can’t revel in it, or make this any less pleasurable for either of them. He knows Yunho and Yunho knows him and the dance they fall into is easy and practiced, but never any less wonderful. 

“Do you know,” Yunho murmurs, when they can breathe again, “that you are the most wonderful person ever?”

“Is that so?”

“Like, I really love you.”

“I should hope so. We do have a child in the other room.”

“One that’s just as lovely as you.” 

Jaejoong hums, turning into Yunho’s chest, feeling his eyelids weigh down. “She is pretty great, and also still asleep. I’d like to join her, while we can.”

“Whatever you command.”

“Really?”

“I take that back. Not while you have that tone of voice.”

Jaejoong laughs, craning his neck to kiss Yunho’s jaw, before settling back down with a leg thrown over him. “Let me know when the offer’s back on the table.”

“Never. I shouldn’t have ever said it.” 

His cheek is kissed, hair tucked behind his ear (he needs to get it cut,) and that’s all he needs for his body to finally relax. “No take backs,” Jaejoong mumbles.

“We can argue in the morning.”

“I’ll win.”

“We’ll see about that.”

 

**Things We Need**

Jaejoong’s feeding Miya her bottle in the living room, feet tucked up underneath him, blanket wrapped around him to keep out the slight chill of the late night, when he hears the noise in the kitchen. He thinks he might he going crazy, because it sounds like someone (Yunho,) is popping a cork and fetching wine glasses. It’s two in the morning, definitely not time to be drinking. But that’s seems to be exactly what Yunho has in mind.

“What is this?”

“I think you’ve earned it, don’t you?”

“It’s two in the morning, Yunho.”

“And Miya’s eating. You haven’t had a drink in almost a year. I know you’ve wanted one.”

Jaejoong has, but the opportunity never presented itself. He supposes that’s what Yunho means, the observant bastard. Still, he waits until Miya’s finished her meal, carefully burped. Yunho takes her then, cuddling her up against his shoulder where she promptly falls asleep. Jaejoong has a difficult time keeping this emotions in check. The hormones haven’t quite settled down yet and he is still so overwhelmed at the reality of having a baby girl, at having a family.

He sips the wine carefully, wondering if maybe his sense of taste is still skewed, but the wine is just as he remembers. It’s his favorite label, smooth and delicious, just the right balance of sweet and bitter. He sighs happily and rests his head on Yunho’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Once again, Yunho has given Jaejoong something he didn’t even realize he needed.

They don’t talk, for fear of waking Miya, but they don’t need to say anything. Jaejoong turns his head to the side to kiss Yunho’s shoulder and feels his head nuzzled in response. They don’t drink too much more, maybe a few sips before Jaejoong’s eyelids droop and they’re up and heading into the nursery, pleased that Miya doesn’t make a fuss as Yunho lays her in the crib.

“Love you,” Jaejoong murmurs, curling into Yunho’s arms once they’re back in bed.

Yunho’s already fast asleep.

 

**Signs**

Jaejoong’s unbelievably exhausted. It’s a different weariness than he is used to experiencing, something more than just not enough sleep. He wonders if maybe it’s the stress of upcoming exams or just all those hormone shots finally taking a toll on his body.

Yes, that’s probably it. He makes a mental note to maybe talk to Yunho about it, because the last thing they need is Jaejoong getting pregnant right before finals. That would be the death of him and the end of his internship. He wants a baby, wants to start a family, but only when the time is right.

He puts down his pen for the day and shoves away his books. He has maybe an hour before Yunho comes to get him for dinner, and as far as Jaejoong is concerned, that’s just enough time for a nap.

When he wakes up, it’s not to his alarm, but because someone is stroking back his hair. Jaejoong is a second away from freaking out, but then he hears a familiar chuckle and he cracks an eye open to find Yunho smiling at him.

“You rarely nap,” his boyfriend says, “are you feeling okay?”

“Nice to see you too,” Jaejoong grumbles, “and I’m fine. Just really tired. Probably the shots.”

“Okay.”

Their kiss washes away the last vestiges of sleepiness, and Jaejoong rubs away sleep grit which had someone managed to form in the corner of his eyes. “Speaking of shots, should we wait until after dinner, if you think they’re making you so tired? Don’t want you to pass out and face plant into your jjigae.”

“So thoughtful of you.”

But it is later than usual and they both know they have to administer the shots at roughly the same time every day so Jaejoong shimmies out of his sweat as Yunho prepares them. 

Yunho follows their tradition and kisses Jaejoong’s hip before swabbing it clean; Jaejoong doesn’t even feel the shots anymore and he’s dressed and ready to go in no time at all. 

He tries not to think about his exhaustion or how much sex they’d been having lately, or about how this morning he’d woken up feeling vaguely nauseous. He tries to focus on their date and Yunho’s gorgeous smile and that he _cannot_ be pregnant because that isn’t supposed to happen yet.

“Love you so much,” Yunho murmurs, as they walk around downtown and stuff themselves with street food.

Jaejoong fights down an urge to throw up into the nearest alley and instead presses a kiss to Yunho’s cheek. “Love you, too.”

He’ll buy some tests in the morning, call Changmin.

Now is not the time to freak out.

 

**Ninja Assassin**

The second time around, Jaejoong is much more attuned to his symptoms. Yunho even more so.

Certainly, with the shots, Jaejoong starts to take more naps, his moods change and the things he wants to eat increase. Even Miya notices, clambering up onto Yunho’s lap to ask why Jaejoong falls asleep in the middle of Cinderella.

The trick is telling the difference between that and pregnancy, and it becomes apparent that the shots and the implant surgery (that Jaejoong just barely survived,) worked perfectly when they’re in the middle of breakfast one morning and Jaejoong has to suddenly run to the bathroom and puke.

Miya does not understand the crying, thinks her Daddy is very ill until Jaejoong and Yunho can compose themselves enough to explain what it means.

“Baby?” Miya asks, and her little nose wrinkles.

“Remember we asked you if you would like someone to play with? A baby brother or sister.”

She doesn’t, and her confusion is so cute Jaejoong almost bursts into tears again. Another irrefutable sign, he thinks. He is not a tears person, normally.

“Oh! Ninja assassins! And tea parties!”

Jaejoong tries really hard not to grind his teeth. “That’s right.”

It takes a little explaining, without really having to explain how the baby got into Jaejoong’s tummy in the first place, but she seems to understand it a little, laying her head on Jaejoong’s stomach and patting it.

They’re incredibly pleased. That is, until she announces to Yoochun and Junsu that Appa has a Ninja Assassin in his belly.

 

**Double Trouble**

Yunho does not at all like Changmin’s frown. 

Being a doctor, Yunho recognizes that sort of frown. It usually means he’s seeing something he doesn’t exactly know how to explain. Yunho cranes his neck a little to get a better look at the ultrasound screen, still thumbing the back of Jaejoong’s hand as gentle as he can. The image looks fine to him, but ultrasounds aren’t really his thing. Jaejoong’s much better at being able to tell what is what.

“So,” Changmin begins. His eyebrows furrow even more as he stares.

“What is it?” Jaejoong huffs. 

Today is one of Jaejoong’s irritable days and Yunho raises Jaejoong’s hand to kiss it, hoping to soothe his nerves. He gets a half smile in return.

“Well,” Changmin says, “everything’s fine, don’t panic.”

“I’m not panicking,” Jaejoong says, “not yet. I’m going to panic in about five seconds though.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Shim Changmin,” Jaejoong’s ready to start yelling. He’s moments away, Yunho knows.

“I’m just pretty sure this has never happened in a male pregnancy before. Ever.”

“ _What hasn’t_?”

This time Yunho’s gentle kiss is futile; Jaejoong jerks his hand away and goes for Changmin’s ear, intent on yanking it. Changmin ducks.

“So,” he starts again, “you’re having twins.”

 

\--  
(I couldn’t decide if they should have a girl or a boy so I decided to give them both…)

 

**Beautiful Disaster**

Based on this

This is literally the orange goo incident from law!verse but I mean COME ON look at those cute kids covered in paint. I had to write yunjae when I saw it I HAD TO.

—

Jaejoong did not intend to fall asleep. Yunho had been called to the hospital for a consult, as he still sometimes is, and Miya was playing tea time quietly with Yaya, her doll. It was a perfect moment to rest Jaejoong’s tired body and make some headway in his ever growing reading list. The second pregnancy is ten times more difficult but Jaejoong is facing that like he does everything: with determination. 

Still, he accidentally falls asleep, and doesn’t realize he’d been out for a good hour until his phone goes off, Yunho texting that he’s almost done and he’ll be home in an hour or two.

“Miya?” Jaejoong calls. It takes a little effort to rise off the couch and he stretches a moment to pop a few aching joints. He needs to go for a walk. Maybe once Yunho gets home they’ll take a quick family outing, perhaps down the street to get ice cream. Jaejoong would love some ice cream and the two babies inside of him seem to immediately agree. They _need_ ice cream. “So demanding,” Jaejoong coos.

He yawns, trudging through the hall way in search of his daughter, not really worried because she always plays well with herself and it’s not like the first time he’s fallen asleep. She knows the rules in the house and usually sticks to them.

Usually being the key word, of course. When Jaejoong enters her room he realizes that today is not one of those days. “Jung Miya, what is this?”

There is paint everywhere. The paint, Jaejoong notes, that they had just bought for her with the understanding that she is not to take it out unless Jaejoong or Yunho is there. They’d put it up on a shelf so she couldn’t get to it—or so they had assumed. And it had been exactly for this reason.

There is a rainbow of colors on her floor (Jaejoong is so glad they ripped the carpet out,) all across the covers of her bed, her toys and her dresser (one of the drawers is open and the clothes inside are ruined.) Miya and her doll are covered in it from head to toe. He didn’t even realize they had bought her _that much_ paint.

Jaejoong wants to throw up.

“Appa!” God help him she looks _happy_ to see him. 

He frowns at her and her smile vanishes. “Appa?”

“Miya, why are the paints out?”

Everywhere, it’s literally everywhere. It’s on the goddamn ceiling; Jaejoong doesn’t even want to know how she’d managed that.

“Appa was sleeping?” Miya offers. She’s beginning to realize she’s in trouble, Jaejoong knows. The paintbrush goes behind her back, like hiding it might help her a little bit.

“You took the paints out because I was sleeping?” 

“Y-yes?”

Jaejoong starts to calculate how to get her from here to the bathroom without getting dirty himself, or spreading the paint out in the hallway. Her clothes are dripping, though, and he concludes with a small sigh that it is impossible.

“Come here.”

He doesn’t say anything while he takes her clothes off, ignoring her sniffle when he makes her put the doll down and lifting her up in his arms. It’s getting a little difficult, his pregnancy getting in the way, and he ignores the paint that gets all over his shirt as he carries her straight into their upstairs bathroom and deposits her in the bathtub.

“Miya, your room is covered in paint.”

She blinks at him. “Yaya made me.”

Jaejoong breathes in and out once, slowly, so he doesn’t yell. “Miya, you know the rules about the paint. You are not allowed to use it unless Daddy or I are with you.”

“Appa was sleeping.”

“You should have waited until I was awake. Or Daddy came home.”

“But I wanted to make Yaya pretty. Then Yaya wanted the room to look like her.”

Jaejoong wants to cry. He starts the water, ignoring Miya’s protests and silently scrubs her down until all the paint has washed away. He stays quiet among her protests, drying her off, slipping her into clothes that happened to be in the laundry basket, waiting to be folded. 

“Appa,” she pouts, as he changes his own shirt and then carries her downstairs. 

The tears start when he sits her in her time out chair in a corner of the kitchen. “Enough, Miya. You’re going to sit quietly and think about why I’m upset with you and you aren’t going to get up until Daddy comes home and says your time out is done. This behavior is not okay.”

“Appa!” 

“Quietly, Miya. You are in a lot of trouble.”

He knows it will take some time for her to quiet. It usually does. So he blocks her crying out and starts to unload their dishwasher. He’s is not in the mood for cooking; he thinks maybe they’ll order out tonight. Pizza. Yes, pizza sounds good.

Jaejoong’s about to call and order it when he hears the lock turn on their door and relief floods him. He’s not the only one, Miya shifting in her seat and looking slightly hopeful, sniffling. “Stay where you are, Miya,” Jaejoong warns.

He meets Yunho halfway, collapsing against his chest, the tears finally escaping him. “Jaejoong?”

“Miya painted her room.”

He can _hear_ Yunho’s frown. “What?”

“Her—everywhere. There is paint everywhere. Even on the fucking ceiling I don’t— _everywhere_. I shouldn’t have—I fell asleep. Oh god, Yunho I fell asleep, I didn’t mean to, but she got into the paint and it’s all over the floor and her blankets are ruined, everything is _ruined_.”

He feels his legs about to give out half way through and really, it shouldn’t be this emotional and terrible. Miya’s a child, she’s going to get into trouble and make messes. But Jaejoong’s pregnant and hormonal and just the thought of all that cleaning is making him so exhausted. 

“Okay,” Yunho soothes, “it’s okay. It’s not your fault. We’ll fix it.”

“It’s a _disaster_.”

“And we’ll fix it. Where is she?”

“Time out. Until you say otherwise. I know we said we wouldn’t push punishment onto the other but I just—I couldn’t—”

“It’s okay,” Yunho murmurs, “it’s fine, I understand.” He takes a moment to cradle Jaejoong’s face and kiss him; Jaejoong’s incredibly grateful. He already feels ten times better. Really, this is the first time she’s been so terribly disobedient and they both know it’s new territory for all of them.

“Daddy?” Miya sniffs, when they walk into the kitchen together and Yunho crosses his arms. He really has his imposing figure down pat, and it makes her scoot back in her chair a bit. Jaejoong would be jealous but he’s too tired for that. 

“I’m going to up to your room. Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

She finally looks guilty, glancing at Jaejoong for some sort of cue but he just raises an eyebrow at her. “I made a mess,” she finally whispers.

Yunho sits down beside her, grabbing her hand before she can stick her thumb in her mouth. “With what?”

“With Yaya.”

“What did you and Yaya make a mess with, Miya?”

She kicks her foot out with a pout. “Paints.”

Jaejoong’s hormones flipflop dangerously. He is not supposed to think that’s cute. This is a terrible situation.

“I thought we had a rule about using paints,” Yunho says. “Do you remember?”

She sighs again, her little chin trembling. It’s Yunho’s chin, and she has his mouth too. It’s so adorable and Jaejoong has to look away because he’s _angry_. He’s supposed to remain upset.

“Why don’t you think about it. I’ll be right back.”

Jaejoong lets go up by himself as he has no desire to face the wreckage just yet and takes those few minutes of peace to order dinner, keeping an eye on his daughter as she swings her feet and frowns at the floor.

Yunho looks a little ill when he comes back down, kissing Jaejoong’s cheek before sitting back down in front of Miya. Jaejoong lets them talk. He’s tired. He just wants to eat food and have someone else clean up the mess. 

He really, really doesn’t want to clean up the mess.

“Jaejoong?”

He starts, suddenly aware of Miya held close in Yunho’s arms and both of them standing in front of him. The phone is still in his hand and he puts it down, blinking his brain fog away, taking Miya from Yunho and holding her close. “I’m sorry,” Miya says.

“For,” Yunho prompts.

“Being naughty. Shouldn’t have taken the paints out. Sorry.” She reaches down to pat Jaejoong’s belly. “Sorry to baby siblings too.”

That makes Jaejoong crack a smile and he holds her tight. He feels a little better. “We forgive you,” he says. “But no playing for awhile unless one of us is with you. And no more paints.”

Miya sighs dramatically, her head falling onto Jaejoong’s shoulder. “No paints left.”

And god help him, Jaejoong laughs. There’s a huge mess upstairs and he’s about to topple over and this entire thing is _so ridiculous_ and it’s all because he’s pregnant. It’s his baby twins’ fault. Entirely.

“It’s funny?”

“It’s not funny,” Yunho says immediately, “you are still in trouble. I bet the babies are tickling him. Aren’t they?”

It’s in the middle of Jaejoong nodding and having to put Miya down and collapsing onto the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter which are somehow also huge, heaving sobs, that the door bell rings. “Pizza,” he gasps.

Miya lays her head on Jaejoong’s stomach and says, “No tickles, babies, it’s not funny.”

It’s takes several kisses and the smell of the pizza for Jaejoong to calm down. He’d laughed so hard he’d cried and Yunho wipes his at his cheeks, kissing as he goes. “I’ll call a maid service tomorrow,” he promises, “so we don’t have to do it. Alright? Let’s eat our pizza and put our daughter to bed early and spend some time together. How about that?”

“S’good,” Jaejoong agrees. Yunho smells wonderful and Jaejoong breathes him in for a few more minutes, fingers trembling. “You smell nice.”

“Are you sure that’s not the pizza?”

“You always smell nice. I could eat you and skip the pizza.”

“Maybe later,” Yunho promises. “When Miya is in bed.”

It’s a messy day, because Miya gets sauce all over her clothes and cheese in her hair (unintentionally this time,) and Jaejoong is so grateful when Yunho washes her and finds clean pajamas. She puts up a bit of a fight because she’s _never_ gone to bed so soon after dinner, but Jaejoong cleans up their leftovers and lets Yunho deal with it.

She has to sleep in their bed because hers is destroyed and Jaejoong doesn’t really want to make up the bed in the guest room for her. It’s too far away and not a room suited to small children. He lets Yunho says his goodnights before Jaejoong walks into is bedroom to say his own. “Try and sleep, baby. Daddy and I will be up for awhile. We have a lot to get done. Okay?”

“Okay. Appa?”

Jaejoong strokes back her hair. “What is it?”

“Sorry,” Miya says.

“I know you are.”

“Then…paints?” Her face lights up.

“No paints,” Jaejoong frowns, “you need to show us that you can mind our rules. Do you understand?”

Her pout tells Jaejoong that she does and he leans down to kiss her again, tucking in the covers a little tighter. “I love you, Miya. I’ll always love you.”

“Love!”

“Love,” Jaejoong nods, “have good dreams, okay?”

“‘Kay.”

“So,” Jaejoong breathes, once he’s downstairs, the baby monitor set onto the countertop.

“So,” Yunho says back, “despite the mess, having the night to ourselves is kind of nice.”

It really is. “Did you have plans?” Jaejoong asks, pushing forward to claim a kiss.

“Oh,” Yunho says, “I have an idea or two. Let me share them with you.”

 

**Another Birth**

Yunho’s at the hospital when Jaejoong gets the call, Yoochun’s frantic voice barely registering because Jaejoong’s in the middle of a super wonderful nap, Miya curled in tight next to him. She’s two years old and it kind of feels like two months. It’s all speeding by so fast.

“I’ll be there,” Jaejoong’s already sliding off the bed to find some socks. “Yunho’s already at the hospital. I’ll make sure he meets you, alright? He didn’t have any surgeries today so he should be free.”

“Thank you.”

Jaejoong had promised Junsu he’d be there when he went into labor, just in case. There wasn’t any danger, at least not any extenuating circumstances, but Jaejoong understands. If Junsu loses this baby that ends their chances and neither he nor Yoochun wanted to face that alone.

Miya’s eyes droop even as Jaejoong gets them ready to go and she falls back to sleep as soon as he has her in her carseat. There’s really no need to rush—Jaejoong knows it’ll be awhile, after all—and he takes the long way to the hospital in order for Miya to sleep more. Her schedule will be off again after this, but Jaejoong’s not worried about that now. He doesn’t want to deal with a cranky two year old today. 

Yunho meets them at the entrance, lifting Miya into his arms and laughing as she immediately reaches for his pockets where he keeps stickers and lollipops. “Just one,” he says, “those are for patients, Miya.” Still, he’s smiling and pretending not to notice as she sticks a few gold stars to his cheek, giggling to herself as she sucks on a green sweet.

“How’s he doing?”

“Okay, considering. Changmin isn’t letting anyone but Yoochun in to see him, though.”

“That’s fine. As long as he knows I’m here.”

Yunho sets up coloring books and crayons for Miya in the waiting room outside Changmin’s OR, sitting down with her as Jaejoong slips through the double doors. He is indeed barred but he stares through the glass until Junsu sees him and gives Jaejoong a weak wave. He looks relatively fine, and in contrast it’s Yoochun that’s a total wreck as they wait to meet their baby boy. Jaejoong blows them a kiss, pleased when Junsu cracks a smile, before heading back to his own little family.

It’s maybe an hour before people start to file out, during which time Yunho’s face gains a heart and a daisy, much to Jaejoong’s amusement. He maybe sneaks a picture. Or five. Maybe it becomes his new phone background. 

A nurse comes out with the baby and its out of respect for Junsu that Jaejoong doesn’t immediately follow; Junsu and Yoochun should be the first people to see him, to hold him. They wait a little while longer and it’s not long after that Changmin is wheeling a surprisingly awake Junsu into the hallway, Yoochun clutching his husband’s hand so tight it’s white.

“He’s stronger than you,” Changmin jokes, “didn’t pass out from all the pain.”

“Rude,” Jaejoong scoffs, but he smiles as they pass, giving Junsu a very careful half hug. Yunho’s already got the coloring put away, Miya disappointment disappearing in seconds once she sees Junsu, screeching for him as they follow the bed down the hallway. “Quiet, Miya. The patients need rest.”

“Junsu!”

“Yes, that’s Junsu. He’s been through a lot, be quiet for him, okay?”

“I want a hug!”

“He had an operation, you can’t hug him just yet, darling.”

“Appa did!”

“Appa is a doctor. You need to be a doctor before you’re ready to hug a patient just out of surgery, Miya.”

“I’ll become a doctor so I can hug _everyone_!”

A snort cracks through Jaejoong’s facade and he’s so grateful Yunho’s handling these questions. “Come on, Miya, let’s get some food and give them some time with their new baby before we visit.”

“Ice cream!”

Avoiding staff he knew was easy in a secluded waiting room, but in the cafeteria he can’t hide at all and most everyone he used to work with here stops by to say hello. There’s a growing pile of treats for Miya that Jaejoong doesn’t know how he is going to keep her from eating, but she’s so pleased with all the attention he can’t bear to say no. Thankfully there’s Yunho, most of the treasures swept into his pocket for a later time. Changmin also arrives at a wonderful time and announces that they can go in and see Junsu now, if they want. Yoochun’s cried most of his tears so it should be safe.

“Rude,” Jaejoong scoffs again, but smiles as Changmin lifts Miya into his arms, letting her stick some sun stickers to his nose before leading the way. 

It’s a blur, cooing over Junsu and Yoochun’s baby boy, learning they decided to name him Minhyuk. Jaejoong is close to tears, he’s so happy for his friends. Miya seems fascinated, wanting to put a sparkly heart on his cheek because: “he’s so tiny, appa, he has to stick out or someone will step on him.”

“Do you want to hold him, Miya?” Yoochun asks, “if your Daddy helps you?”

Yunho sits Miya in his lap, supporting her as Yoochun settles his son into her arms. He cradles his son’s head until Yunho can move his arm there, murmuring praise into Miya’s ear as she holds onto the tiny bundle and watches him sleep.

That picture _definitely_ becomes Jaejoong’s new phone background. 

 

**Hospital**

[Visual Aid](https://twitter.com/yunstrawberry/status/542300373638057984)

Jaejoong cannot lift Miya anymore. As much as she whines at him to hold her, he can only give her cuddles when Yunho is home or someone is visiting and can help her settle into Jaejoong’s lap. It’s currently a bit of a problem because he and Miya are the only ones home and Jaejoong needs to leave. 

Now.

Yunho had finally caved to Changmin’s incessant pressure of getting Jaejoong into the hospital on permanent bed rest, and now that Yunho is on the doctor’s side, Jaejoong has absolutely no way to wiggle out of it. Changmin’s been trying since week 26 of Jaejoong’s pregnancy, when they’d had a bit of a scare and thought the twins were coming early. One or two visits a week until today (which marks the beginning of week thirty) and Jaejoong knows he’s close.

In a female pregnancy, at week thirty, the chances of twins surviving is basically almost a hundred percent, so long as they have a good NICU and a good doctor. Jaejoong has the best doctor and the best NICU, but he’s a male. His implant was designed for one baby, not two, and no one has ever gone through this before. So he doesn’t know what is going to happen.

Anyway, Jaejoong thinks, at this point, at this very moment, he no longer wants to wiggle out of anything. He knows the pain in his belly all too well. His implant is slowly starting to rip apart and this is not a drill. Not anymore. So much for bedrest; Changmin might actually murder him.

Which brings Jaejoong back to the present problem of lifting his sleeping daughter. It’s with a sigh that he raises the phone to his face and dials Changmin’s number because he knows that Yunho’s in the middle of a consult and phone calls still don’t transfer as quickly as they should.

“Changmin-ah—“

“Jaejoong,” Changmin interrupts, “you can’t put it off any longer. You have to—“

“Changmin, I need you to come and get me. And Miya. Now.”

“ _Kim Jaejoong_.”

“Yunho’s in a consult can you get him? You’re way faster than those nurses, as much as I love them.”

“I’m sending an ambulance.”

“Please don’t.”

“Too bad. You didn’t listen to me about bed rest and look at what happened. I’m sending a fucking ambulance so sit tight until it arrives. Yunho will be on it.”

Yunho is all Jaejoong needs, all Jaejoong wants right now, and so he agrees. He has to agree.

-

After his phone call, everything is fuzzy. Jaejoong remembers sitting in their living room with his fists balled as he tries not to wake Miya from her nap. He remembers Yunho kissing him fiercely (in the house? In the ambulance? At the hospital?) and Junsu appearing out of nowhere to go and take Miya out on a playdate, for dinner, until the babies are born. He remembers Changmin sighing exasperatedly at him as he’s wheeled into the OR, remembers another kiss from Yunho and then nothing.

He’s blinking his eyes opening and Yunho’s smiling down at him stroking back his hair and Jaejoong feels like someone ran him over with a truck. “Babies,” he croaks, as Yunho slips a piece of an ice chip into his parched mouth, kisses the corner of it gently. Jaejoong is so thirsty.

“They’re fine. In the NICU, but you’re not allowed there until you’ve rested.”

“I’m _completely_ rested,” Jaejoong protests.

“No,” Yunho frowns, “no moving or budging or wheeling yourself there until Changmin says you can.”

Jaejoong tries to pout but he’s so exhausted it’s difficult to pull off. So maybe Changmin has a point. “Miya?”

“Eating dinner with Junsu. She’ll be here in a little bit. Go back to sleep, I promise I’ll be right here when you wake up. Then we’ll go see our babies, okay?”

His hand is warm and his smile is so bright and happy Jaejoong feels the tension easing out of him. “Okay,” he agrees.

-

Jaejoong is still sore, despite the amount of painkillers Changmin has him on, but he refuses to wait any longer. He puts pillows down on the wheelchair and Yunho tucks a blanket around him. Miya had tried to sit on Jaejoong’s lap but that had been too much pain to bear, so she’s held tight in Changmin’s arms while Yunho wheels Jaejoong down the hall. 

The babies are as healthy as they can be, for being born at thirty weeks, and Jaejoong presses his face to the glass of the incubator and starts to cry. He hears Changmin trying to explain to Miya that they are happy tears, grateful tears, and Jaejoong isn’t sad. He isn’t angry.

Yunho kisses Jaejoong’s cheek. “You did so well. Look at them, Jaejoong-ah, look at what we made. Together.”

-

Jiyool is the eldest. Yunho had fought long and hard for that name and now every time he says it, his grin breaks his face and it’s clear that even if they don’t play favorites, little Jiyool is going to be Daddy’s soft spot. Jaejoong thinks he’ll be able to dote on little Jihwan to even it out, although the problem is really going to be Miya. 

They’d already had a talk with her about babies and how they need a lot of attention and care because they’re too young to do it themselves. “You’re going to have to be a big girl and good sister and help us take care of them. We’re going to try to spend our time with all three of you equally, but it may not always work out like that until the twins are older, okay? You have to be understanding if we can’t play right away with you.”

She says she understands, but she’s still young, only three, and it’s bound to be an issue sooner or later. But at least right now, she’s being a little bit of an angel, despite refusing to change out of the _I’m a big sister!_ t-shirt that Junsu had bought her. It’s far too cute for Jaejoong to even care.

-

Their office had been sacrificed (quite willingly,) for Miya to have a new room, since it’s on the first floor. They’d let her pick out new colors for her walls and let her decorate to her heart’s content. She’d been pleased enough with it to not be angry at her old room turning back into a nursery for the twins. 

They get home from the hospital late, bombarded by people wishing them well, and Yunho puts Miya straight to bed while Jaejoong watches Jiyool sleep in her new crib. Jihwan he rocks, their maknae far too fascinated with Jaejoong’s face to sleep and Jaejoong really hopes this isn’t going to be a trend. He does not want the twins on different sleeping and eating schedules. He’ll never get to rest, then.

Still, he feels a little overwhelmed watching Jihwan stare up at him, never looking away as if to say, “so this is what you look like. So this is the person that’s made me.” 

Jaejoong wants to hold him forever.

 

**After Miya holds Minhyuk at the hospital**

Jaejoong very nearly presses the screen of his phone to Yunho’s nose when they’re back home, getting into bed, Miya passed out in her own room and cradling her doll like she had Minhyuk. 

“I was thinking,” Jaejoong starts, when Yunho pushes the phone away in mock irritation. “We could maybe…think about…”

“Adopting,” Yunho fills in for him. “We should look into adopting a sibling for Miya. Another child for us.”

It’s not the only option Jaejoong’s been considering. But that’s not the point, the point is Yunho wants another child, too. “Yes,” Jaejoong says, grinning.

“Soon,” Yunho promises, reaching over to turn off the light, “let’s make sure the clinic will remain as stable as it has been and then we’ll look into it. Fair?”

“So responsible,” Jaejoong accepts a kiss, suddenly exhausted and he pushes his face into Yunho’s chest, breathing deep. “Love you.”

“Silly,” Yunho pokes his cheek… 

 

**Time**

Yunho doesn’t have words to describe how incredibly proud he is of Jaejoong. Both of them had left the clinic in Yoochun and Yoona’s capable hands, allowing Jinki, their newly instated Physician’s Assistant free reign of the patients he feels capable treating, sending any others to doctor friends or the hospital. 

Yunho tries to commit every second they have together to memory because he knows it will be awhile before they all together like this with no commitments except to care for one another.

Still, adjusting is difficult. 

Having Miya on the first floor where she can’t wake every time one of the twins does is a godsend. After three nights of neither of them getting more then fifteen minutes of a sleep at a time, due to the twins waking up at differing intervals and both of them scared they won’t hear the babies waking, Yunho finally decides he’s had enough. “When one wakes up to feed, we wake the other one up too,” he says, “maybe that will help them get on the same schedule.”

It takes a lot of effort (and a lot of frustrated tears,) but eventually, the twins start to wake within five minutes of each other and it’s with relish that Jaejoong is able to sleep a few hours at a time. 

 

**Wedding**

Yunho and Jaejoong get married in the fall. 

It’s a quiet ceremony, close friends and family attending. Yunho’s parents had finally come around to him dating Jaejoong when they realized they’d still be getting grandchildren out of it and while it irks Yunho slightly, (Jaejoong moreso,) he welcomes them happily. 

Both of them refuse to walk down an aisle without the other, so they come in from the sides, Yunho with a friend from college and Jaejoong with the sister he is closest to and Changmin officiates. They’d considered finding an actual pastor but as soon as Changmin had informed them (with a little roll of his eyes,) that he could legally perform ceremonies, their friend was immediately chosen.

Also, Jaejoong is sore and exhausted and can’t really walk very far anyhow—especially not with Changmin watching.

They rent out an area near the base of one of their favorite hiking mountains, the leaves turned just the right hues, the air just the right temperature. Their vows are simple, sweet, Yunho’s hands warm as he holds onto Jaejoong and they promise to love each other, promise to love their baby girl. There’s no pomp and circumstance, no rice throwing. They take pictures against the backdrop of the leaves and Jaejoong has to give his handkerchief to Yoochun because he already went through five others.

They have dinner afterwards, paying for their guests, but there’s no party, Yunho and Jaejoong having correctly guessed that by this time, Jaejoong would be far too exhausted to manage much else. They head to their reserved suite wiping Jaejoong’s sister’s lipstick from their faces, the warm wishes fueling smiles as they wrangle out of their tuxedos and draw a bath.

After so much standing, Jaejoong finds this is exactly what he needs. That and Yunho—his _husband_ —shucking the last of his clothes to sink into the water beside Jaejoong and cuddle. “Do you remember when you were coming into the coffeeshop every morning and embarrassing yourself trying to work up the courage to ask me out?”

“I remember walking in suavely and trying to think of the best ways to win you over, yes.”

“Okay,” Jaejoong snorts, and smiles as his cheek is kissed. “Did you know then? That it would come to this.”

“I had hoped,” Yunho admits, his thumb tracing Jaejoong’s side. “Desperately hoped.”

“I could see it,” Jaejoong admits, “when you looked at me. It was like…the possibilities were floating in front of your eyes as you stared. It was cute.”

“You did call me cute quite often.”

“You were. Are,” Jaejoong corrects, poking Yunho’s side.

They’re both still laughing when they kiss, the sounds morphing into the meeting of their lips and Yunho’s grinning when they pull apart, water sloshing a little in the tub.

“That’s what you wanted all night, you minx.”

“Those words sound familiar,” Jaejoong murmurs, allowing Yunho to turn him around, settling easy on his lap. He’s a lot lighter in water, even thought he’s carrying their darling girl. “I kind of forget what I said in response. Oh wait. Probably something along the lines of you wanting it just as much as I did. It’s a little foggy.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe,” Jaejoong admits, “I’m kind of head over heels in love. And I do recall a haze of unbelievable pleasure. Maybe we try and replicate that already.”

“I adore you, Kim Jaejoong.”

They might have been echoing phrases already spoken, but it doesn’t make them any less true. 

“And I you. Now fuck me hard and kiss me soft or I’m filing for divorce in the morning.”


End file.
